En plein coeur
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour Lisbon et Jane... oui.. seulement Lisbon et Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Mentalistes ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.

**Commentaire**

J'aime bien écrire des OS mais le plus frustrant c'est qu'on ne peut jamais remercier celles qui laissent des messages...

Je profite de cette nouvelle aventure pour vous remercier, vous, qui faites partager votre enthousiasme... Merci _and come again_ !

Et nous voilà reparti! Pour où, je vous laisse découvrir...

Je me suis aperçu que je n'arrivais pas écrire en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui précédait... ça donne un semblant d'unité...

d'où, les renvois... désolé...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...  
_

La voiture du CBI avalait les kilomètres comme des _skittles_.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se fassent arrêter par la police routière, sans quoi Lisbon serait bonne pour un de ces stages dont l'Administration avait le secret et qui portaient un de ces noms ridicules comme « prendre ses responsabilités au volant » ou « pour une meilleure communication avec le public ».

Elle avait le pied au plancher.

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...  
_

Un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur la route. Par endroit, l'asphalte fondait en de petites flaques de bitume et sur les abords de la route, une végétation famélique tentait, vainement, de survivre.

La climatisation de la voiture fonctionnait à fond. Elle répandait dans l'habitacle une certaine douceur anesthésiante qu'appréciait Lisbon.

Parfois, une bête – un lézard, un chien errant - traversait la route d'un pas rapide et haché comme si elle marchait sur des charbons ardents.

Le paysage quasi désertique qui entourait la route rendait étrange le voyage qu'elle et Jane avait entrepris. Elle se dit que c'était _Highway to Hell_ d'AC/DC qu'elle aurait dû mettre plutôt que les _My Chemical Romance_.

Elle battait la mesure sur son volant, derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Les enceintes crachaient les guitares de _Famous Last Words_.

Concentrée, pas un seul mot ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

A côté d'elle, Jane regardait par la fenêtre.

Ils en avaient pour huit heures de route jusqu'à San Diego. Ils en avaient déjà quatre derrière eux et ils avaient pris une heure pour faire le plein et manger un morceau.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
_

- C'est finalement pas mal, cette musique d'ado dépressif… fit Jane pour couper la monotonie du voyage… C'est profond comme une bassine…

Lisbon sourit.

- Vous vous ennuyez alors vous essayez de me mettre en rogne, hein ? Vous auriez préféré du Burt Bacharach, peut-être ?

- Avouez que _Don't make me over_, c'est autre chose… et il commença à fredonner par-dessus le rock passablement énervé qui sortait du lecteur MP3…

_« Don´t make me over  
Now that I´d do anything for you  
Don´t make me over_(dum dum dum duuum – ajouta-t-il d'une voix de stantor)  
_Now that you know how I adore you_

_Don´t pick on the things I say, the things I do  
Just love me with all my faults, that way that I love you  
I´m begging you._

Lisbon quitta la route des yeux une seconde pour regarder Jane. Elle le fixa derrière ses lunettes noires.

- Et bien, Jane ! Vous chantez ?... Rappelez-le-moi la prochaine fois qu'on ira dans un karaoke…

Jane rosit.

- Ah, non ! Je « me suis fait eu » une fois mais c'est terminé… je peux vous l'assurer…

A une occasion, à l'issue d'une enquête, l'équipe avait fini dans un bar karaoke. Il s'en était sorti en prétextant une soudaine extinction de voix (1).

- Mais je vous assure, vous avez un beau brin de voix… ajouta Lisbon.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, pensa-t-elle. Il avait cherché à la titiller… Mais il fallait pas pousser Térésa Lisbon !

Jane eut un rire franc.

- Bien joué Lisbon… bien joué… je me rends… échec et mat… Je vous paye un soda à la prochaine station service… A ce propos, il ne faudrait pas que vous rouliez aussi longtemps sans vous arrêter… Sur ces routes interminables… ce n'est pas prudent…

- Hum, hum... Fit Lisbon qui était revenue à la route.

- … Je peux aussi conduire ma part d'itinéraire, vous savez…

- Je préfère pas… fit Lisbon. Ceci, continua-telle avec un petit mouvement circulaire du doigt, est la propriété de l'Etat et donc sous ma responsabilité…

- Oh ! Comme vous y allez… dit Jane… Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas confiance…

- J'ai vu comment vous conduisez votre DS… répondit Lisbon.

C'était son tour de titiller son voisin.

- Bon… fit-il, faussement vexé… Ne vous plaignez pas d'être fatiguée...

Il y eut peut-être une minute de silence pendant laquelle le lecteur changea de chanson puis Jane reprit la parole.

- Il est prévu que le reste de l'équipe nous rejoigne à San Diego ?

Le reste de l'équipe ne les rejoindrait pas. En été, les effectifs fondaient comme neige au soleil comme si on considérait que le crime prenait, lui aussi, des vacances après une année studieuse et appliquée.

Hightower avait été très claire sur ses desiderata : les équipes du CBI devaient être réduites au minimum durant les quelques semaines de juillet et d'août, afin qu'elles soient pleinement sur le terrain le reste de l'année.

Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient été mis en congés plus ou moins d'autorité. De leur groupe, il ne restait donc plus que Lisbon et Jane : il avait réintégré le CBI quelques mois plus tôt – il n'était donc pas prioritaire – et elle avait choisi de rester au bureau et de verser ses congés sur une sorte de bourse qui lui permettrait, le moment venu, de prendre deux mois complets de vacances et de faire, peut-être, un long voyage en Europe.

Les premiers jours avaient été bizarres : les bureaux du CBI étaient quasi-vides, les téléphones presque muets… peut-être qu'en été, le crime se mettait au vert lui aussi après tout.

Lisbon en profitait pour régulariser ses dossiers en retard et Jane lisait sur le canapé.

Hightower arrivait tard, prenait de longues pauses déjeuner et partait tôt.

Il régnait au CBI un air de colonie de vacances : ceux qui avaient été « désignés volontaires » pour rester à Sacramento, s'ils se croisaient à longueur d'année, prenaient maintenant le temps de boire un café ensemble, prenaient le temps de discuter d'autre chose que des affaires en cours et de la probabilité d'un nouveau meurtre sous deux heures.

.

Puis, on leur avait demandé de partir en soutien à San Diego.

Huit heures de route.

Ils avaient quitté Sacramento au petit matin et s'étaient engagés rapidement sur _l'Interstate 5_, un long ruban de bitume avec, en point de mire, l'horizon.

Le soleil tapait fort, la circulation était fluide, la musique envahissait la voiture et la climatisation ronronnait toujours autant.

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que Lisbon et Jane se trouvaient ainsi, cloitrés en tête en tête et faisant comme si tout allait bien.

Le groupe_ Hellogoodbye_ prit la relève

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"__ (…)_

Lisbon regardait droit devant elle. Jane remarqua un petit crispement répété au coin droit des lèvres de son chauffeur. Lisbon recala ses mains sur le volant. Elle parla avec une voix blanche.

- Jane…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous m'en voulez depuis New York (2) ?

* * *

(1) Voir _Aube Rouge_

(2) Voir _If I make it there_


	2. Chapter 2

**Commentaires :**

Un grand merci à vous toutes : **LittleMissFierce, janeandteresa, LAurore, filament-de-lune **(y compris pour _La planque_)**, Vvi81** - bienvenue parmi les "usual suspects :-) - et **Sweetylove30**.

Merci donc de vos commentaires... je sens que l'attente est grande... que va répondre PJ?

Pour faire une réponse rapide à Vvi81 (et pour faire écho à ce que dis Sweetylove30), le fait d'écrire des histoires qui se répondent m'a permis de me débarrasser de la contrainte du cadre de la série : Red John (mort dans "la victime et le bourreau" qui est ma vision du série finale et sur le coup le début de nouvelles aventures) et PJ qui se sert du CBI pour poursuivre RJ.

D'accord, je triche un peu, 6 mois plus tard, il est "obligé" de réintégré le CBI à la demande du Gouverneur (If I make it there) et sur le coup le Jisbon est plus "pervers" : rien ne pourrait arrêter TL et PJ (il n'a pas besoin de travailler, il semble avoir tout l'argent nécessaire dans la série) d'être ensemble sauf cette règle sur les relations entre partenaires d'équipe... yerk yerk yerk...

Bon assez parlé, vous savez tout cela... Je vous laisse avec la suite...

Enjoy!

* * *

Jane se tut un instant en regardant la route par le pare-brise. Il coupa la musique au moment où _Baby, it's fact_ commençait.

.

_Just in case they're wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels_

.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous en veux ?

Lisbon regardait droit devant elle. Le coin de ses lèvres se crispaient un peu plus. Elle renifla et baissa la climatisation.

- saloperie de climatisation, dit-elle… le meilleur moyen de tomber malade… Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ?... je sais pas… on se tutoyait, on était… enfin… vous voyez… ça semblait avancer entre nous, je veux dire… et puis, je sais pas… deux coups de fil et on se re-vouvoie, on reprend nos habitudes comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette soirée à South Sea Port n'avait jamais eu lieu… comme si… ce que vous m'avez dit… bref… Hightower nous fait la leçon et puis plus rien… nous n'en avons jamais reparlé… Nous agissons l'un vers l'autre comme si New York n'avait jamais existé… mais nous prenons la peine de ne jamais être seuls l'un avec l'autre… vous vous souvenez, il y a quinze jours, l'affaire Banks ?

Jane eut un sourire.

- ah oui ! Il a fallu que je soudoie Rigsby pour rester avec nous lorsqu'on a interrogé la secrétaire… Vous n'avez rien vu, dites ?

- Vous me prenez pour une cruche ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez promis à Rigsby ?

- Que je lui offrais un repas chez _Outback_…

- Vous pouviez vous en sortir avec une pizza Domino extra-large…

- L'affaire Goldbin ?

- Oui… Si on continue, il finira par prendre du poids !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est pour cela que j'aime être avec vous Lisbon… pour ces moments… et c'est pour cela qu'il y a eu New York et South Sea Port… Tout cela n'est pas effacé… c'est là… Jane désigna son cœur du doigt … mais moi au CBI, travaillant à nouveau avec vous, pour vous… cela n'aurait jamais dû finir comme cela… vous le savez…

- Je sais, Jane, je sais…

- Et nous sommes des gens bien élevés… Alors, nous nous vouvoyons encore, parce que c'est ce qui nous maintien chacun à notre place… Hightower a été claire… non pas que Hightower m'effraie… mais vous, vous êtes beaucoup plus exposée que moi… Je suis le rigolo de service pour Hightower, le caprice du Gouverneur… mais vous et moi… je ne voudrais pas que vous jouiez votre carrière pour un manquement au règlement si bête … vous avez de grandes choses à faire dans la police…

Lisbon, haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Jane ne sut si c'était pour cette histoire de carrière ou de « grandes choses ». Il continua.

- Si, si… oseriez-vous mettre en doute la parole d'un médium comme moi ?

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de tel ? dit Lisbon…

- Qu'un médium ?… oui, c'est vrai… Vous m'avez eue… encore... Ecoutez Lisbon… Puisqu'il faut crever l'abcès… je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir… la situation est telle qu'elle est… nous pourrions la retourner dans tous les sens que nous n'y changerions rien. Pendant mes six mois dans le Groupe de Sophie Davies, j'ai rencontré plusieurs escrocs, des _villains_, mais ils avaient souvent ce motto : « il faut prendre les situations telles qu'elles sont et non pas telles qu'elles devraient être »…

- Hum hum… fit Lisbon qui conduisait tout en jetant parfois un œil à Jane.

- Franchement, c'est d'une évidence crasse mais beaucoup d'entre nous oublions que c'est un principe de base, écrasés que nous somme par nos désirs, c'est pour cela que ça sonne si frais à nos oreilles…

- Jane, je ne fais qu'entrevoir ce que vous voulez dire…

- Ce que je veux dire, Lisbon, c'est que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que, ni vous ni moi, ne sommes maîtres de ce qui se passe en ce moment… comme de ce qui s'est passé à New York… et…

- … Pourquoi cette gêne alors ?

- Parce qu'au fond de nous… nous espérons tellement fort que notre situation se transforme en ce qu'elle devrait être au lieu de ce qu'elle est, que cela nous fait peur… et que nous avons peur de nous brûler…

- Je comprends, fit pensivement Lisbon… Alors, pour le moment, nous devons apprendre à rester amis, sourire et continuer à arrêter les méchants ?

- C'est déjà trois fois plus que ce que possède la plupart des gens que j'ai rencontré … L'air de rien, nous sommes chanceux…

« Et vous savez quoi, Lisbon… il parait qu'en psychologie spirituelle « quantique », on peut par l'intensité de sa volonté influer sur son état physiologie, psychologique et par retour sur sa Vie…

Lisbon regarda brièvement Jane. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une embardée et de finir dans le décor.

- Vous y croyez vraiment ? Fit-elle suspicieuse. Ca ne sonne pas comme ce que dirait Patrick Jane… pas celui que je connais en tout cas…

- Le commun des mortels appelle cela « l'espoir »… Oh tenez, regardez, là… une station essence à 5 kilomètres… je vous dois un soda… et on se dégourdira les jambes.

Jane appuya sur la touche _play_ du MP3 et _Baby, It's fact_ reprit dans la voiture.

.

_You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us too soon_

_Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The word black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true_

.

Lisbon et Jane se regardèrent et se sourirent. La magie Jane opérait à tous les coups.

A l'extérieur, le soleil plombait l'atmosphère. Un vent léger soulevait la poussière qui traversait la route pour se perdre dans les champs immenses qui longeaient l'I-5.

Ils en avaient pour encore 3 bonnes heures et demie.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment mais ils avaient fait la paix.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de vos commentaires toujours aussi sympas : **janeandteresa, Marine** (bienvenue), **Sweetylove30 **(d'autres questions? anytime), **LittleMissFierce **- j'aime les commentaires de soutien en majuscules :-) -

Cette fois-ci, je ne tchatche pas et vous laisse avec la suite...

Enjoy!

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à San Diego en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil commençait à descendre sur la marina et l'île de Coronado quand ils repiquèrent par le centre ville, en direction du _Convention Center_.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les deux inspecteurs en charge du dossier : le meurtre d'un cuisinier. C'était à peu près tout ce que Hightower leur avait dit. Ils découvriraient sur place.

L'été, c'était vraiment la période de l'année où tout foutait le camp !

Ils garèrent la voiture en face des bureaux de la police de San Diego. Un planton vint à leur rencontre pour s'assurer de leur identité.

Lisbon montra son badge.

- CBI…

Véritable_ Sésame ouvre-toi_, le policier leur fit comprendre qu'il jetterait un coup d'œil de temps à autre au véhicule. Ils étaient attendus.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur.

- Vous n'avez jamais de petit frisson à chaque fois que vous découvrez une enquête entièrement nouvelle, comme celle-là ? demanda Jane pour combler le silence.

Lisbon sourit.

- Ouuhh, l'excitation du débutant, Jane ? C'est rafraîchissant de voir çà… dit Lisbon, ironique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une série de bureaux arrangés façon _open space,_ par petits cubes bien délimités d'où ne sortaient de-ci de-là que les têtes des policiers. Les effectifs, s'ils étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu'à Sacramento, jouaient à flux tendu.

- Agent Lisbon ? demanda une voix à leur droite.

- Oui ? répondit Lisbon en se tournant.

Ils firent face à un homme et une femme.

L'homme tendit la main.

- Agent Dolson… Franck Dolson. Voici ma partenaire, l'agent Agnes Rodriguez… Merci de vous être déplacés.

Lisbon fit les présentations en retour.

Dolson devait avoir dans les 37-38 ans et dépassait Lisbon d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il était brun et avait des yeux verts. Il portait le teint halé des surfeurs et ses mains de pianiste jouaient dans l'air avec vivacité.

Rodriguez avait à peu de chose près le même âge. Les cheveux longs qu'elle portait en queue de cheval lui descendaient mi-dos – une galère à entretenir se dit Lisbon –. Ses yeux noirs donnaient à son visage une gravité qu'on ne trouve que chez les anciens, et cependant, son sourire affable illuminait son visage brun.

Tous deux portaient un costume sombre strict. Dolson l'avait agrémenté d'une chemise bleue électrique et Rodriguez portait un pendentif de turquoise autour du cou sur une chemise blanche. Ils étaient athlétiques. Ils devaient être redoutables dans une course poursuite. Ils formaient une belle équipe.

- Bien ! Commença Dolson en se frottant les mains… Maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense que vous aimeriez en savoir un peu plus sur notre affaire ?

- Ce ne serait pas mal, en effet. Fit Lisbon.

Elle fut surprise lorsque Dolson lui prit son bras avec une pointe d'autorité et l'invita à le suivre. Rodriguez s'approcha de Jane en le jaugeant du regard et, en souriant, lui prit, elle aussi, le bras.

- Alors, Monsieur Jane…

- Appelez-moi Patrick puisque nous allons travailler ensemble… se sentit-il obligé de dire.

- Alors, Patrick… vous connaissez San Diego ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de descendre aussi au Sud de la Californie…

- Aaah… quel dommage, se plaignit Rodriguez, il faudra que je vous fasse faire le tour du propriétaire… Et puis, il y a Tijuana à deux pas… _Vale_ ?

Elle serra un peu son étreinte sur le bras de Jane. Il la regarda et se perdit dans le noir de ses yeux.

_- Vale_… dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau un peu à l'écart où quelques dossiers traînaient sur une table.

Dolson leur désigna un siège chacun.

- Vous avez de la chance… vu les effectifs maigrelets que nous avons, les réunions de service et de coordination ont été suspendues… vous avez sans doute le meilleur des bureaux… - Il fit une légère pause - Vous avez ces conneries d'_open space_ à Sacramento ? Dit-il en désignant du pouce les petits cubes formatés derrière lui… Vous parlez d'un environnement créatif pour résoudre des enquêtes…

Il laissa en suspend sa diatribe et se pencha sur Lisbon en tendant un dossier.

- Voilà, agent Lisbon… notre client… Jack Delfeuille… Mort d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur… et une liste de suspects longue comme le bras.

Lisbon ouvrit le dossier et survola la première page. Elle alla rapidement aux photos de la scène de crime.

- On peut dire qu'on l'a bien assaisonné, commenta Rodriguez. Et Avec Dolson, ils firent un _high-five_ dans un éclat de rire.

Les photos montraient un homme en habit blanc allongé dans ce qui semblait une cuisine de restaurant. Un couteau fiché dans le cœur. Sur un des comptoirs près du corps, on pouvait voir deux plats entamés. Rien de plus n'avait été dérangé. Seul le corps gisait dans le passage.

Rodriguez laissa Lisbon et Jane regarder les photos puis commenta.

- Jack Delfeuille, cuisinier, fusion _Médifornia_, le nom prétentieux pour un mélange Méditerranée-Californie, en gros beaucoup de légumes et peu de viande. A eu son heure de gloire, il y a de cela plusieurs années : restaurants en vue, a obtenu un des prix de la James Beard Foundation, recevait la crème de la crème du _star system_…

- Puis ? coupa Jane.

- … Puis ? Mauvaises rencontres, drogue, jeu, alcool… Vous connaissez la chanson _Nobody Knows you when you're down and out_ par Eric Clapton ?

- Personnellement, je préfère la version de _Derek and the Dominos_… fit Jane.

- Jane… interrompit Dolson avec un sourire forcé… ne la lancez pas sur ce sujet… s'il vous plait…

Rodriguez claqua des doigts en cadence et entama la chanson

_'Cause no, no, nobody knows you  
When you're down and out.  
In your pocket, not one penny,  
And as for friends, you don't have any._

- C'est ce que je disais… fit Dolson en dodelinant de la tête.

- On peut revenir à Delfeuille ? Demanda Lisbon le plus sérieusement qu'elle put.

- … Je disais, reprit Rodriguez, beaucoup d'embuches et il s'est retrouvé presque seul au monde, sans un sou. Depuis, il essayait de se refaire une place sur le marché de la gastronomie. Il avait été embauché sur son nom, qui évoque encore quelque chose pour ceux qui habitaient San Diego il y a quinze ans, dans un restaurant « Au fil de l'eau ». Et voilà…

Elle conclut son exposé en pointant son doigt vers les photos.

- Vous parliez, d'une liste de suspects ? Demanda Jane.

- Yop… fit Dolson… Vous voulez des suspects ? En voilà : un critique culinaire – assez célèbre localement-, le patron du restaurant, le second du restaurant, la future ex-femme du cuisinier et une hypothétique maîtresse…. Plus tous ceux qu'on ne connait pas encore… Alors vous en dites quoi M. Jane ?

- Moi ? Je dis que c'est le majordome, dans la cuisine avec le chandelier…

Rodriguez éclata de rire puis déclara tout de go

- Moi, je dis que vous me plaisez…

Lisbon et Jane la regardèrent, interloqués. Dolson sourit en haussant les épaules.

- Vous inquiétez pas… elle fait ça à tout le monde… c'est sa façon de communiquer… Bon, allez, on va bouffer ? Je connais un mexicain qui devrait vous plaire…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos encouragements : **janeandteresa, filament-de-lune, LittleMissFierce **et** Sweetylove30** (courage pour les bidouillages!).

Côté Lisbon et Jane... hum... Difficile de vous en dire plus sans spoiler les chapitres à venir... "Venez-y" voir mais il risque d'y avoir du "twist and shout" à l'avenir... yerk yerk (rire sadique)... Mouahahahaha (rire machiavélique)... coff coff (étranglement minable...)

Et oui, je continue de tenter de trouver une "bande son" à chaque "mouvement" de l'histoire...

Enjoy!

* * *

- Vous allez voir, le guacamole est à mourir… Dit Rodriguez en plongeant sa chip de maïs dans le mélange vert.

Elle et Dolson avaient accompagné Lisbon et Jane dans un restaurant à deux pas de leur bureau.

La terrasse était prise d'assaut par les clients venus pour l'_happy hour_.

A l'intérieur, le groupe avaient trouvé une table un peu en retrait, au milieu des épis de maïs et des sombreros accrochés aux murs de faïence jaune et rouge. Sur la nappe en vichy rouge et blanc traînaient une série de bouteilles de sauces piquantes et d'autres condiments qui semblaient laisser à désirer.

« Vous laissez pas impressionner par le côté crados du lieu » avait dit Dolson et il avait assuré qu'aucun restaurant au dessus la frontière mexicaine ne valait celui-ci.

En fond sonore, les chansons hispanisantes se succédaient. Au milieu, Jane y reconnut _La Bamba _parce que Rodriguez en chanta le refrain accompagnée de ses couverts pour la rythmique_._

_._

_Para bailar la bamba,  
Para bailar la bamba, se necesita una poca de gracia.  
Una poca de gracia pa mi pa ti.  
Arriba, arriba._

_._

Ils avaient commandé une margarita glacée pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Si le soleil était maintenant tombé, la chaleur de la journée commençait à peine à s'échapper du béton de la ville. Il régnait dans la rue une sorte d'étouffement un peu gênant.

Puis l'incontournable guacamole : un serveur était venu avec un petit chariot sur lequel trônait tout le nécessaire pour exécuter ce plat classique.

Il avait commencé par dépiauter les avocats et les avait déposés dans un _molcajete_ puis il y ajouta un peu de jus d'orange, de tomates, de piment _serrano_, d'oignon rouge, le tout en petits dés, puis du jus de citron vert et de la coriandre. Il écrasa l'ensemble de quelques coups de fourchette et de cuillère puis servit à table.

- C'est absolument délicieux… avoua Lisbon.

Puis vint une sélection de _quesadillas_ et de _tostaditas_ que vint couronner un _mole poblano_.

Durant le repas, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, un peu abordé l'enquête. Peu d'indices, ils attendaient les différents rapports d'expertise : les vacances n'épargnaient pas les rats de labo. En tout état de cause, ils commenceraient le lendemain par interroger le critique culinaire et le patron.

- Vous savez quoi ? Proposa Rodriguez. On pourrait se partager les tâches…

- C'était aussi mon idée, acquiesça Lisbon, Jane et moi pourrions…

- Non, non… on pourrait faire du _mix and match_… fit Rodriguez qui, tirant la téquila de la bouteille qu'ils avaient commandé en conclusion du repas, avala d'un trait son petit verre. Lisbon et Dolson peuvent s'occuper, disons, du critique culinaire et Patrick et moi, on prend entre quatre yeux le boss de Delfeuille…

Lisbon fit la moue, Jane eut l'air un peu inquiet.

- C'est que… commença-t-il… on a pas mal l'habitude de travailler ensemble et…

- Oooh ! Allez Jane, coupa Dolson… me faites pas croire que vous avez peur de Rodriguez ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je…

- Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée… insista Dolson. Térésa ? Allez quoi… C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit le CBI à San Diego… d'habitude, on a assez de personnel pour faire sans vous… mais là, c'est une chance de voir comment vous bossez…

- Il a raison, dit Lisbon… Ca nous changera… non ? Jane ?

Jane regarda Lisbon puis Rodriguez.

- C'eeeest… une aventure à tenter… lâcha-t-il.

Rodriguez se mit à rire tout à coup en pointant Lisbon et Jane de l'index avec insistance et un oeil fermé comme si elle visait avec un fusil …

- Ah ouaiiii… je vois le tableau… hey Dolson… on a deux tourtereaux, ici…

- Mais c'est que t'as peut-être raison… renchérit Dolson comme s'il découvrait Lisbon et Jane pour la première fois. Eh désolé les mecs… on veut pas s'immiscer entre vous, hein…

Lisbon et Jane se retrouvaient à nouveau en porte à faux et obliger de nier.

- Oh ! Non, non… fit Lisbon… Ah, non… on n'est pas ensemble… pensez donc... pffrr… Le bureau a des règles très strictes…

- …Pas de flirt entre collègues, ajouta Jane… Et puis, vous nous voyez, vous, ensemble ? Noooon…

- Parce que vouuuss… fit Lisbon en agitant un doigt vers Dolson et Rodriguez…

Les deux policiers partirent dans un fou rire. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et rirent un peu plus. Lisbon et Jane regardaient autour d'eux les clients qui les fixaient amusés. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des cousins de province ne sachant trop comment agir dans le « beau monde ».

- Bien sûr qu'on a essayé… dit Rodriguez entre deux hoquets.

- …Et plutôt deux fois qu'une… Mais ça n'a pas marché… pas à cause du règlement, hein ?... rien à cirer du règlement… juste à cause de… nous… fit Dolson.

- Mais vous ? Vous avez essayé… ça se voit… Allez... pas de craques, y'a de l'électricité entre vous… ajouta Rodriguez.

- Disons que ça a été compliqué… mais au final non… voilà… ça sera tout agent Rodriguez? dit une Lisbon vexée.

Les deux policiers étaient redevenus tout à coup sérieux. Ils avaient peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

- Oh, désolée, Lisbon…C'est juste que Dolson et moi, on est un peu taquins… et on a tendance à en rajouter un peu… s'excusa Rodriguez.

- Pas de problème, dit Lisbon en avalant cul-sec sa téquila, ses yeux droits dans ceux de la policière.

- Bon, Patrick… ça veut dire que nous formons une équipe maintenant… une équipe en roue libre… _Get wild, ba-by_ ! Fit-elle.

Dolson écrasait une larme au coin de son œil, conscient de la scène surréaliste à laquelle Lisbon et Jane prenaient part à leur corps défendant.

- Désolé Jane… vous vous y ferez, croyez-moi… Rodriguez est un bon agent… un peu trop enthousiaste parfois… il ne faut pas avoir peur de prendre les chemins de traverse avec elle… mais elle obtient des résultats… Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Dolson ! S'extasia presque sa collègue, c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu aies jamais dites depuis le jour où tu m'as félicitée pour mon résultat au marathon de San Diego…

- En même temps, reprit-il avec un sourire, c'est à Jane que je parlais…

La policière assena un coup de poing qui mourut sèchement sur l'épaule de Dolson.

Il surjoua la douleur puis, après avoir remplis tous les verres de téquila, leva le sien.

- Térésa ? Jane ? Bienvenus à San Diego et encore merci de votre aide… Rodriguez… _cariňo_ ? Santé ! _Salud_ !

_« Salud_ ! » répétèrent-ils ensemble et ils vidèrent d'un trait leur verre. La téquila descendit et enflamma la gorge de chacun.

Rodriguez claqua la langue en tapant son verre sur la table et Dolson s'ébroua tel un chien qui sort de l'eau. Lisbon et Jane réprimèrent un toussotement.

En regardant la table, Lisbon ne savait pas vraiment si le plus difficile dans cette histoire serait de trouver le meurtrier ou de résister à ces deux rouleaux compresseurs sur patte.

_Help is coming _  
_As long as you beleive _  
_Help is coming _  
_For us to be released _  
_For us to be released_

_(Ayo - help is coming)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à vous : **janeandteresa, Plume d'Ocre **(x4) et** Sweetylove30.**

Plume d'Ocre, content de pouvoir faire partager de la musique et faire découvrir, parfois, des artistes :)

Je pense que sur ce coup-ci, on passe la vitesse supérieure... vous allez me détester... Mouahahahahahaha!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dolson fut le premier à se présenter à l'hôtel pour venir chercher Lisbon.

Elle venait de finir son petit-déjeuner.

La veille au soir, Dolson et Rodriguez les avaient accompagné jusqu'à leur chambre, dans un hôtel à quelques blocs du restaurant. Quatre étoiles brillaient au fronton de l'hôtel qui proposait une salle de sport, une piscine et un sauna.

Après un débarbouillage, Lisbon avait potassé le dossier avant de s'endormir profondément dans la fraîcheur de la climatisation. Elle accusait le coup des huit heures de route et de la téquila.

Jane avait, peu ou prou, fait la même chose. Sauf qu'il avait regardé la télévision tard : informations locales, télé-réalités, _infomercials_, rediffusion de séries des années 70, tout y était passé. Ses insomnies, quoi que plus rares et espacées, n'avaient pas totalement disparues avec Red John. Une des séquelles qu'il porterait peut-être à vie. Il avait cependant appris à les apprivoiser à travers ses voyages avec le Groupe Davies.

Il avait dormi quelques heures quand le soleil entra dans la chambre dont il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux.

.

La voiture remontait lentement la 7ème Avenue vers Balboa Park. Dolson conduisait prudemment.

- Il faut faire attention dans le quartier, quand vous roulez… Les poivrots du coin sont prêts à se jeter sous vos roues pour quelques dollars de compensation… fit-il.

- C'est intéressant comme méthode… j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des problèmes régulièrement… continua Lisbon.

- Il y a de cela quelques années oui, deux ou trois morts par an puis « l'astuce » a été plus largement connue, donc les gens ont commencé à faire attention… tenez regardez… là…

Et Dolson pointa son doigt sur sa droite. Un homme sans âge, le visage sali, la barbe longue et habillé d'une épaisse gabardine marron se tenait sur le bord du trottoir, regardant les voitures qui remontaient l'avenue. Il oscillait d'avant en arrière, hésitant à se lancer. Lisbon vit dans son rétroviseur qu'une Lexus s'approchait derrière eux à grande vitesse. Elle allait les dépasser et l'homme se jetterait alors devant elle.

- Quel con ! Lança Dolson.

Il réagit en lançant sa sirène et en klaxonnant. L'homme sur le trottoir, surpris, fit un pas en arrière. Lisbon vit la Lexus freiner et s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

- Une vigilance de tous les instants ! Plaisanta Dolson.

- Vous avez l'œil, sourit Lisbon

- Vous savez, cela fera presque 20 ans que j'arpente la ville… on finit par mieux la connaître que sa meilleure amie… ou que soi-même…

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… ajouta Lisbon

Ils se sourirent comme si Dolson avait énoncé une vérité qui ne pouvait être partagée que par des flics. Une sorte de code commun à une confrérie secrète.

- Au fait, Dolson…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Franck, vous savez… Térésa…

- D'accord… je voulais vous remercier, Franck, pour l'hôtel… Il est vraiment très bien… largement mieux que ce que nous avons d'habitude…

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas… Il est courant que nous recevions des séminaires et des formateurs, ici à San Diego. L'hôtel est fier de pouvoir dire qu'il compte la police dans ses clients privilégiés. Nous trouvons toujours un arrangement…

- C'est de l'organisation, çà ! S'exclama Lisbon… Si vous veniez à Sacramento, vous auriez, au mieux, un lit dans un motel, au pire une place sur mon canapé !

- Ne dites pas cela, Térésa… je pourrais vous prendre au mot !

Lisbon rosit légèrement. S'excuser et dire qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans ses mots, c'était s'enfoncer un peu plus.

- En tout cas, chapeau pour l'organisation… fit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Vous savez… l'organisation, je fais ça depuis tout petit… après la mort de mon père… ma mère s'est effondrée…

Lisbon s'assombrit tout à coup et regarda loin devant elle. Dolson continuait.

- … C'est donc moi qui aie dû prendre les rênes de la maison et m'occuper de mes sœurs…

- Comment est mort votre père ?… si cela n'est pas trop personnel, je veux dire… osa Lisbon.

- Non, non… un accident de voiture… sur une route gelée… on habitait du côté de Seattle… Une sortie de route. L'accident bête…

- Je comprends très bien ce que vous avez vécu… je…

Lisbon se tut, laissant en suspend sa phrase.

- Oui ? poussa Dolson.

- … Non, rien… je compatis. Se rattrapa Lisbon avec un sourire. En tout cas merci pour l'hôtel…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi… Tiens, on arrive… fit Dolson en se garant sur une place _Livraison_.

.

Les locaux du San Diego News étaient typiques d'une rédaction. Il y régnait une activité électrique : des journalistes étaient penchés sur leur ordinateur de bureau tout en vérifiant des informations sur d'autres ordinateurs, portables ceux-ci, on téléphonait – « tu peux me dire qui a vu… », « bonjour, San Diego News à l'appareil, je vous appelle… », « et tu me confirmes que c'était bien Brad Pitt ? » - on courrait à droite, à gauche. L'effervescence qui conduirait à boucler le journal tard dans la soirée recommencerait le lendemain. Dolson attrapa par le bras une jeune femme.

- Excusez-moi… Je cherche Denis Fultard… le critique gastronomique ?

- M. Fultard est dans le troisième bureau à droite, juste derrière vous… - elle regarda sa montre – mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse vous recevoir…

- La nuit a été longue ? Fit Dolson avec espièglerie.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire.

- Si on veut…

- Vous me rappelez votre nom ? Dit-il en tendant une carte de visite.

- Jessie. Dit la jeune femme en la prenant.

- Merci de votre aide, Jessie… conclut Dolson avec un sourire.

La jeune femme s'éloigna après avoir fait un petit signe d'au revoir.

- « Le diable m'emporte » aurait dit mon grand-père… s'étrangla presque Lisbon. Mais vous êtes un dragouilleur de première…

Dolson la regarda avec étonnement et amusement.

- Seriez-vous jalouse, Térésa ?

- Ca me ferait mal… - fit-elle sur la défensive puis pour se rattraper -… sans vouloir vous vexer…

Dolson sourit. Quelques rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux ce qui, étrangement, en fit ressortir leur vert.

- Vous n'usez jamais de votre charme ? Vous m'étonneriez beaucoup Térésa… Ce serait une arme redoutable… Et il est toujours bon d'entretenir des relations avec les journalistes… ils nous sont utiles…

Il avait finit en se penchant et en chuchotant à l'oreille de Lisbon.

Elle se sentit tout à coup très bête. Oui, elle avait été jalouse de la jeune femme.

.

Dolson frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à l'intérieur.

Dans le bureau en désordre, ils trouvèrent Fultard affalé dans son fauteuil, la tête renversée en arrière, un masque de nuit sur les yeux. Les bulles d'aqua-seltzer vibrionnaient dans un verre devant lui. Un râle sortit de sa bouche.

- QUOIIIIIII ! J'ai demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas !

- M. Fultard ? Franck Dolson, San Diego Police, Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI… Nous souhaiterions vous parler du décès de M. Delfeuille…

Fultard se rétablit sur son siège et retira le masque qu'il jeta sur son bureau. Il avait une tête ronde, rouge et gonflée. Il portait un petit bouc de barbe blanche et ses yeux mi-clos étaient injectés de sang. Hors de ce bureau, un policier vérifierait immédiatement les poches de ce type. Il regarda Dolson et Lisbon puis avala le verre d'un trait. Lorsqu'il le reposa, il grimaçait.

- Pouah ! C'est pas un Pomard… Ca a plus de dépôt qu'un Bourgogne 75…

- Mauvaise nuit ? demanda Lisbon.

- Ageeeent… Fultard cherchait ses mots.

- … Lisbon. Fit-elle.

- Agent Lisbon… croyez-moi… critique gastronomique est un métier beaucoup moins glamour qu'il n'y parait. Pour un plat de qualité moyenne, vous devez vous enfiler une chiée de mets prétentieux et indigestes sortis par les pires têtes de nœud du monde…

Sa voix était lasse. Il sembla à Lisbon que Fultard s'affaissait un peu plus sur son siège.

- En tout cas, on peut pas vous enlever que vous avez du vocabulaire. Nota Dolson. Bien, M. Fultard… La mort de Delfeuille, ça vous inspire quoi ?

Dolson s'approcha du bureau et déplaça les revues qui traînaient sur les deux sièges en face de Fultard. Il fit signe à Lisbon de s'asseoir et fit de même. Fultard semblait outré qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis. Il les regarda puis il se saisit d'un stylo en forme de saucisse avec lequel il commença à jouer.

- Delfeuille ? _Confer supra_… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… une tête de nœud parmi d'autres… J'avoue… il y a quinze-vingt ans, j'ai été le premier à dire que ce type irait loin… le _Médifornia_ c'était l'avenir… je l'ai encensé… Ca lui est monté au citron… du gâchis…

- Le _Médifornia_ ? C'est quoi exactement ? demanda Lisbon.

- Par exemple, le plat phare de Delfeuille, c'était la moussaka de Dungeness Crab… un régal… vous voyez, moussaka pour la méditerranée, le crabe pour la Californie… ces associations de goûts-là… Fultard fit un geste en l'air.

Lisbon hocha de la tête. Elle voyait plus ou moins ce qu'il voulait dire. Non pas que cela ait énormément d'importance. Elle embraya.

- M. Fultard, il y a deux jours, peu de temps avant le décès de M. Delfeuille… vous avez dîné au restaurant « Au fil de l'eau »… je me trompe ?

- Non… et je me suis fait viré à coup de pompes dans le fion…

- Par ? Demanda Dolson.

- Par Delfeuille lui-même… J'ai renvoyé en cuisine un de ses plats qui était mal assaisonné et froid…

- Et il vous a viré ? coupa Lisbon… pour ça ?

Fultard fuit le regard des deux policiers. Il ricanait dans sa barbe.

- Eh éh ! Noooon… j'en ai connu des cons mais pas au point de virer un client – a fortiori un critique gastronomique – pour un plat froid… Disons que Delfeuille et moi, on a un contentieux qui remonte à loin… Eh hé… Vous savez, « on brûle toujours ce qu'on a aimé ». Autant je l'ai porté aux nues durant son ascension, autant je ne l'ai pas lâché quand il est arrivé au top… Il y en a eu pour lui cirer les pompes quand le tout Hollywood passait dans ses restaurants !… mais pas moi… Il suffit pas de me servir la soupe pour que j'astique le manche… Je l'ai critiqué quand il a commencé à servir de la merde à 75 dollars l'unité, et j'ai continué quand il la servait à 10 dollars…

- Autrement dit, vous lui avait enfoncé la tête dans l'eau quand il se noyait ? Demanda Dolson.

- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez… moi, je considère que j'ai fait mon boulot… son destin, c'était pas finir baltringue dans un restau de deuxième zone… croyez-moi… il a eu son moment, il l'a laissé passer… La cuisine est un art… vous pouvez vous contenter de bouffer pour arriver au bout du jour mais si on s'en donne la peine, il existe en gastronomie des beautés plus grandes qu'un Picasso ou un Da Vinci…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et sembla se perdre dans des pensées délicieuses.

- M. Fultard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier ? Relança Lisbon.

- J'ai renvoyé mon plat. Delfeuille est sorti furax de la cuisine, m'a insulté, chopé par le colbac et viré du restaurant… Point barre… C'est dommage parce que son entrée n'était qu'à moitié dégueulasse, voyez-vous ?

- Et après ? continua Dolson.

- Après ? Je me suis pas laissé abattre… j'ai fini la soirée au « Red Circle », ils organisaient une soirée sushis que je devais chroniquer… J'y ai passé le reste de la soirée jusque vers 3h00 du matin.

- Quelqu'un pourrait vous y avoir identifié ? fit Lisbon.

- Le barman, José… répondit Fultard après un instant de réflexion. Je me suis pris la tête avec un mec… Sans José, je me prenais un pain dans la tronche…

- Et pour quelle raison…

- Vous savez pourquoi vous vous êtes farcis la gueule samedi soir ?… connerie de pochards… le gusse était rond comme une queue de pelle, il m'a pris à partie et voilà… c'est tout…

- Ok, fit Dolson. Donc c'est pas vous qui avez tué Delfeuille ?

Fultard failli s'étrangler, il repoussa son stylo-saucisse sur le bureau avant de se lever péniblement.

- Ok, Agent Dolson… Delfeuille et moi, on pouvait pas se voir… Il avait fait son temps et cuisinait de la merde mais de là à le flinguer…

Dolson le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se levait.

- M. Fultard ? Qui vous a dit qu'on l'avait « flinguer » ?

Fultard se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil…

- Ah ben merde… on l'a flingué ? Je… non… je savais pas… je… On a flingué Delfeuille ?

Dolson tendit la main à Lisbon pour l'inviter à se lever. Fin de l'entretien.

- Non, M. Fultard, on l'a pas flingué… Mais restez en ville quand même au cas où on ait envie de vous reparler.

Dolson et Lisbon sortirent tous les deux du bureau pour être replongés dans le tumulte de la rédaction.

- Pas mal vos méthodes, Franck. Dit Lisbon en souriant.

- Ouai… pas mal… d'habitude je suis moins poli… c'est sans doute vous qui m'intimidez…

Lisbon rosit. Elle se demanda pourquoi.

.

_Something's changed in your eye  
I could see it when I walk through that door  
Something's changed in your eyes  
I can tell that you and me ain't right no more_

_You pull your lip into a smile  
When you know that all the while  
You ain't that glad I'm came here  
Now can't you see I'm getting wise  
To what your hiding in your eyes  
Our situation is clear to me_

_(Sharon Jones and the Dap Kings – Something's changed)_


	6. Chapter 6

Merci **janeandteresa, Marine, Plume d'Ocre, filament-de-lune et Sweetylove30**.

Suite des aventures, ne me detestez pas!

* * *

Lisbon avait quitté la salle à manger de l'hôtel depuis 5 minutes quand l'agent Rodriguez se présenta.

Elle s'assit en face de Jane, poussa sur le côté la tasse qu'avait utilisée Lisbon et, dans une tasse propre, se servit un café.

Elle souriait. Jane fut à nouveau surpris par le mélange de dureté et de douceur du visage de la policière. Ses yeux noirs, profonds, disaient qu'elle avait déjà vécu 1000 vies mais sa peau respirait la fraîcheur d'une jeune femme de 20 ans.

- Alors, Patrick, bien dormi ?

- Peu mais bien, merci. Répondit Jane en beurrant une tranche de pain grillé. Il la tendit à sa nouvelle partenaire. Tartine ?

- WhooWhoo ! Patrick ! Comme tu y vas ! On se connaît à peine ! D'habitude, je n'accepte la tartine qu'après une première nuit d'amour torride…

Rodriguez prit la tartine et y croqua de bon cœur.

Jane sourit.

- Ne vous emballez pas, Agnes, je ne vais pas me lancer dans un rituel de séduction en dansant au milieu de la pièce… Rassurez-vous.

- Bien envoyé, Patrick… J'aime bien les gens avec du répondant…

Ils rirent en avalant une gorgée de café.

Une serveuse vint débarrasser les couverts utilisés par Lisbon.

- Alors ? Comment procède-t-on ? Je veux dire, comment procédez-vous habituellement avec Dolson ? Demanda Jane…

- En général, c'est simple, fit Rodriguez, on entre, on pose nos questions et on bouscule s'il le faut… mais là, j'ai plutôt envie de la faire façon CBI… _Mi casa es su casa_… Vous, comment vous faites, avec Lisbon ?

-Généralement ? Lisbon pose les questions, moi je mets les pieds dans le plat et elle m'engueule…

- Et ça marche ?

- A tous les coups…

- Cheers, conclut Rodriguez en levant sa tasse… Ca me semble une bonne méthode… Dis-moi, Patrick ? Comment t'as fini « consultant » au CBI ?

- C'est une longue histoire, commença Jane avant de prendre une dizaine de minutes pour lui raconter les grandes lignes de son engagement au CBI.

- Hum… fit la policière… et avec Lisbon ?

Jane se mit à rire.

- Tu ne laisses rien au hasard n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lâches jamais prise ?

- Jamais. A l'école de police on m'appelait _dentadura_… je ne lâchais rien… Jamais… pas çà…

- Tes parents sont…

- Ils viennent de l'autre côté de la frontière… ils sont venus bosser ici et se sont battus pour prendre la nationalité américaine… Je suis née et j'ai grandis ici, pas dans les meilleurs quartiers mais j'ai fait mon trou… à la force des dents… fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais tu m'as toujours pas répondue… toi et Lisbon ?

- … Compliqué. Répondit Jane.

- Ca ouvre des perspectives, alors ? J'aime…

Jane ne voulut pas se lancer dans une telle discussion si tôt le matin. Il posa sa tasse et avec un petit sourire proposa.

- On y va ?

_- Vamos_… fit Rodriguez en avalant la dernière bouchée de tartine et en rinçant le tout d'un coup de café.

_._

Le restaurant « Au fil de l'eau » était encore fermé lorsque Rodriguez et Jane se présentèrent. Rodriguez proposa de passer par derrière. C'est là que les cuisiniers réceptionnaient quotidiennement les morceaux de viande, les légumes, les poissons et tout ce qui servirait à créer le menu.

Dans l'arrière-cour un peu cradingue, trois cuisiniers faisaient une pause en fumant et en buvant un café.

Deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas plus de 19 ans et le troisième à peine 25. Ils portaient le pantalon bleu, la veste blanche tâchée réglementaire et les grosses chaussures de sécurité râpées au fil des services.

Ils plaisantaient en espagnol. Une certaine cohésion se dégageait du groupe, indispensable pour qu'une cuisine marche et roule comme il fallait.

- Hola ! Fit Rodriguez en montrant son badge… Quelqu'un est en charge ici ?

Le plus âgé – s'il fallait penser en ces termes – s'avança.

- Oui, agent ?

- Rodriguez… Voici Patrick Jane. Je ne vous explique pas pourquoi on est là… Le patron est là ?

- M. Baskin ne devrait pas tarder, répondit le cuisinier en regardant sa montre.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Rodriguez avec autorité.

- Je suis Jesus Pineda, le second de M. Delfeuille.

- Ca tombe bien… je voulais vous voir aussi… peut-on discuter à l'intérieur M. Pineda ?

Le cuisinier leur fit signe d'entrer et donna quelques ordres aux deux jeunes. La pause détente était finie. Ils avaient des pommes de terre à peler et des poissons à nettoyer.

Pineda les dirigea à travers la cuisine étroite où Delfeuille avait été trouvé mort. Le restaurant n'avait eu qu'à souffrir d'une journée de fermeture. Les prélèvements avaient été faits. Il n'y avait plus eu de raison de le maintenir bouclé. Il fallait que tout le monde vive après tout.

Il les conduisit finalement dans un recoin où un petit bureau était coincé entre deux piles de caisses. Un vieil ordinateur était posé là, le clavier caché sous des amas de feuilles et de notes griffonnées.

- Désolé de ne pas vous inviter dans la salle. Nous la préparons pour le déjeuner et ce « bureau » n'est pas vraiment fait pour être un salon de thé.

- Ca ira, fit Jane. M. Pineda ? Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur M. Delfeuille ? Comment était-il avec ses employés ? Avec vous ?

Pineda réfléchit un instant.

- Il était très bien… C'était un ancien chef étoilé, vous savez ? Il a eu des coups durs dans sa vie mais il serait revenu au top… à n'en pas douter…

- Vous étiez son second n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Rodriguez.

- Exact, répondit Pineda.

- Comment était-il avec _vous _?… continua-t-elle. Je sais que la relation Chef / Second est plus qu'une relation de confiance… vous devez quasiment être l'un et l'autre en symbiose.

- C'était un très bon Chef… je crois qu'il m'appréciait… Nous faisions du bon boulot ensemble… le restaurant était plein tous les jours… Je ne vois pas… je ne vois pas quoi rajouter…

Jane le fixait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Vous voyez M. Pineda… commença-t-il. Il y a des choses qui m'embêtent dans la vie…

- Genre quoi ? Demanda Rodriguez.

Et sans finalement parler à qui que se soit précis, Jane énuméra.

- Genre les jours de pluie quand la météo a annoncé du soleil, une glace qui est trop dure, tiens puisqu'on parle de glace, la glace au camembert… vous ne faites pas de glace au camembert, ici, M. Pineda ?

Pineda semblait un peu groggy par la tournure que prenait l'entretien.

- Jeee… euhh… non…

Jane continua.

- Ah parfait… Je déteste… Quoi d'autre ? Voyons voir… je n'aime pas qu'on m'interdise de conduire… mais il y a quelque chose pire… C'est quand on me ment…

- Je déteste çà, moi aussi… dit Rodriguez… Et tu sais quoi Pineda… je peux perdre mon sang froid quand je sens qu'on est pas sincère avec moi…

Rodriguez s'était approchée autant qu'elle le pouvait de Pineda pour lui parler presque dans son visage.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Fit une nouvelle voix dans leur dos.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en polo vert pomme se tenait derrière eux.

Rodriguez se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle ressortit son badge et refit les présentations.

- Je présume que vous êtes M. Edouard Baskin ? Fit-elle.

L'homme sembla se radoucir.

- Oui… Je vous prie de m'excuser… Avec ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'attends à tout maintenant… Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau… Nous serons mieux pour discuter… Jesus ? Vous pouvez demander qu'on monte trois expressos s'il vous plait…

- Bien, monsieur Baskin… Fit Pineda.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la cuisine, Rodriguez fit demi-tour pour parler au cuisinier. Elle parlait en tapotant d'un doigt la veste de travail tâchée.

- Tu bouges pas d'ici, _pendejo_, j'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser…

.

Baskin les fit entrer dans un bureau au premier étage. La bibliothèque soigneusement rangée voisinait avec une série de diplômes sur les murs : _meilleur management, meilleur restaurant nouvellement ouvert_, etc…

Baskin invita Rodriguez et Jane à s'asseoir.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? commença-t-il.

- Nous aimerions connaître les relations que vous entreteniez avec M. Delfeuille ? Dit Rodriguez.

Baskin sembla réfléchir un peu puis pointa un doigt vers une photo sur le mur. On le voyait sourire aux côtés d'un Delfeuille jeune, une toque sur la tête.

- Vous dire que c'était purement business, serait faux… mais ce n'était plus comme avant… non…

On frappa à la porte et une jeune femme en habit de serveuse apporta trois expressos qu'elle posa sur la table. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Baskin reprit.

- Je l'ai connu jeune, ambitieux… je lui ai apporté son premier restaurant sur un plateau… il n'avait qu'à demander : une turbine à glace dernier cri ? pas de problème. Une machine pour cuire sous vide ? Pas de problème même s'il fallait la faire venir d'Europe. Tous ces caprices de créateur génial, je les ai exaucés. Et ça a marché… il a engrangé les étoiles comme un rien. Il a accompli en cinq ans ce que certains mettent une vie à seulement rêver…

- Et il vous a laissé tomber ? essaya Jane.

- … Comme une vieille chaussette. Lorsqu'il a été sur orbite… pfff… quel gâchis… Mauvais conseils, mauvaises fréquentations… il a été trop gourmand… il voulait tout, tout de suite… c'était un peu ma faute quelque part… mais je contrebalançais sa nature excessive… Je savais aussi lui dire non… jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare… Puis il s'est brûlé les ailes…

Baskin fit une pause et but son café.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ? demanda Rodriguez.

- J'ai continué à suivre sa carrière… Comment il est tombé au fond du trou… J'étais trop fier pour aller le voir et lui proposer d'arrêter les frais… après tout, c'est lui qui m'avait laissé tomber… mais arrivé un moment, sa chute était inéluctable… drogue, alcool, jeu… quand on en a reparlé, quand on a tout mis à plat avant de retravailler ensemble… pffr... je suis persuadé qu'il ne m'a pas raconté la moitié de ce par quoi il était passé…

- Mais vous avez décidé de retravailler ensemble malgré tout ? Demanda Jane.

- Oui… un jour, il est venu me voir… ce n'était que l'ombre de lui-même… Il m'a demandé de lui pardonner son attitude… il m'a supplié de lui donner une chance de me prouver qu'il était encore celui que j'avais connu…

- Et ? fit Rodriguez

- Et ça a été la pire des conneries de ma carrière.

Baskin alla chercher avec sa cuillère la crème du café qui était restée au fond de sa tasse.

- Dans quelle mesure, c'était une « connerie », comme vous dites ? demanda Rodriguez.

- Non seulement, il avait perdu sa _magic touch_ mais il n'avait pas totalement laissé de côté certaines habitudes… surtout la… Et Baskin mima quelqu'un qui boit au goulot d'une bouteille.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir viré ? dit la policière.

- J'ai manqué de courage… je ne voulais être celui qui le pousserait dans le vide… J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais le pire est que je suis fidèle en amitié… Cela me faisait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me débarrasser de lui.

- Comment était-il au travail… je crois comprendre qu'on pouvait peu compter sur lui ? proposa Jane.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher… j'aurais dû promouvoir Jesus Pineda… Mais j'ai essayé d'aider un ami et de capitaliser sur le nom de _Delfeuille_… Vous savez, Jesus me rappelle souvent Jack à ses débuts… Et je pense que Jack l'avait senti… Il était ignoble – et le terme est faible – avec Jesus… Il mériterait une médaille pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sans lui avoir mis un coup de poing dans la gueule… Jesus respectait Jack pour ce qu'il représentait dans le monde de la cuisine… Une sorte de respect des anciens…

Rodriguez hocha la tête. Elle semblait comprendre mieux que Jane ce que cela impliquait.

- Jesus s'est cassé le dos et s'est épuisé pour faire de ce restaurant ce qu'il est… Jack en recueillait les louanges mais c'est Jesus qui faisait tout… Il a mérité sa place de Chef aujourd'hui…

- Nous avons entendu parler d'un incident avec Denis Fultard ? Demanda Jane.

- Fultard et Jack partageait une longue histoire de querelles… Fultard l'avait couronné de louanges et lui avait aussi pourri la vie plus que de raison… Avant-hier soir, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Jack a disjoncté et l'a viré manu militari. C'était une connerie bien sûr… vous imaginez, vous ? virer LE critique gastronomique de la ville… Ca allait me coûter un œil, cette histoire…

- Vous coûter un œil ? fit Rodriguez.

- Agent Rodriguez, vous connaissez le pouvoir de ces journaleux ? On dit que les gens ne lisent pas les critiques mais c'est de la foutaise… Ces gars-là ? Ils font et défont la réputation d'un restaurant en dix lignes dans un canard qui est lu dans toute la région… Jack avait bien déconné encore une fois…

- Vous avez fait quoi avant-hier soir, après le service ? Demanda Jane.

- J'étais en rogne contre Jack… Je l'ai laissé en cuisine et j'ai demandé aux _boys_ de fermer pour moi…

- Et puis ? poussa Rodriguez.

Baskin semblait hésiter.

- Après ? Je… je suis allé au « Red Circle »… J'avais entendu Fultard dire qu'il devait y chroniquer la soirée qu'on y donnait… j'y ai bu un verre ou deux… je voulais lui parler… m'excuser, lui proposer de revenir au restaurant un jour où Jack ne serait pas là… On a discuté… puis on a abordé le cas de Jack… on avait un verre dans le nez chacun… on s'est un peu engueulé puis le barman est venu nous séparer… on en est resté là… J'ai bu un autre verre et je suis rentré chez moi… je me suis affalé sur le canapé… la fatigue, l'alcool… c'est la police qui m'a réveillé le lendemain pour me dire qu'on avait trouvé Jack mort dans la cuisine.

Rodriguez et Jane se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite se levèrent. La policière tendit la main vers Baskin.

- Merci, M. Baskin… nous vous recontacterons si de nouvelles questions devaient vous être posées.

- Merci à vous, inspecteurs… J'espère qu'on trouvera le salaud qui a fait ça… Jack était ce qu'il était mais c'était mon ami…

- Merci, fit Jane… ne vous dérangez pas… nous connaissons le chemin…

.

Lorsque Rodriguez et Jane descendirent du bureau de Baskin, Pineda n'avait pas bougé de sa cuisine. La policière fit signe au cuisinier de s'approcher.

- Ecoute Jesus… Ton patron nous a expliqué comment Delfeuille te traitait…

- Et vous Second, continua Jane, au cas où le Chef viendrait à disparaître, vous êtes le prochain sur la liste pour prendre la relève et accéder aux manettes…

- ou plutôt aux casseroles… rajouta Rodriguez. Il te pourri une fois de trop… pof… les boules… crac… un couteau dans le _corazon_…

Pineda fit la grimace et en hochant la tête.

- C'est ça… et c'est le _beaner _de service qu'on fout au trou… c'est plus simple comme explication ?… Allez vous faire foutre… Delfeuille, il me traitait comme un moins que rien mais c'est moi qui tenait la boutique quand ce pochetron n'arrivez pas se lever le matin, quand, sous valium, il arrivait pas à tenir debout… Alors ouai, cette place, je la mérite… M. Baskin dira pas le contraire…

- Ca c'est vrai… dit Jane.

Pineda parlait rapidement en faisant jouer ses mains, pointant un doigt vers l'extérieur, vers lui, se martelant la poitrine pour souligner ce qu'il disait.

- Pour sûr… Delfeuille, _coño_, c'était le nom, et quand il avait les yeux en face des trous, celui qui faisait le guignol en salle mais c'est nous, _los burros_, qui faisions tourner cette putain de cuisine !

- Moi, je vous aime bien quand vous dites la vérité, M. Pineda, coupa Jane, alors pour la bonne tenue de notre dossier, j'ai deux questions : qu'avez-vous fait avant-hier soir après le servi…

Pineda répondit sans laisser le temps à Jane de terminer sa question.

- Hier, j'étais de repos. Avant-hier, j'ai fini mon service plus tôt pour aller à Tijuana. J'ai laissé le Chef seul en charge avec les _boys_… Ils m'ont appris ce matin qu'il s'était fritté avec le critique gastronomique du San Diego News. Quand ça s'est passé, j'étais déjà parti.

Comme si une idée lui était venue tout à coup, le cuisinier fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, en tira son portefeuille et deux billets blancs qu'il tendit à Jane et Rodriguez avec une carte bancaire.

- Tenez… là… j'ai retiré de l'argent à deux reprises dans la soirée à Tijuana… voyez ? c'est ma carte bancaire.

La policière et le consultant regardèrent les billets et les rendirent à Pineda.

_- Vale_, fit Rodriguez.

- M. Pineda, reconnaissez-vous les plats qu'on voit sur cette photo ? Demanda Jane en tendant un des clichés de son dossier sur lequel il avait mis des post-it pour couvrir la partie où se trouvait le corps de Delfeuille…

Pineda eut un sourire triste.

- Je ne veux pas paraître cynique mais de la barbaque, j'en vois toute la journée, vous savez…

Pineda scruta les deux plats, le nez presque collé sur la photo.

- Non… ces deux plats ne sont pas dans le menu… c'est pourtant bien le service et la cuisine du restaurant… Vous avez une photo de plus près ? Je pourrais vous dire ce que c'est…

- Désolé, je n'ai pas tous les clichés sur moi, dit Jane, mais merci de la proposition… j'y repenserai…

.

- On a fait du bon boulot, je trouve. Dit Rodriguez alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une petite allée en direction de la voiture.

- Oui… j'aime bien tes méthodes, Agnes…

Ils allaient déboucher sur l'avenue lorsque, sans prévenir, Rodriguez poussa Jane contre le mur et se colla à lui. Tout son corps se retrouvait plaqué contre celui du consultant. Jane pouvait sentir chaque muscle tendu de la policière. Elle avait le souffle court et lui parlait à l'oreille.

- Patrick… tu me plais… et j'ai l'habitude de prendre ce qui me plait alors…

Jane rit. Un petit rire presque moqueur. Rodriguez recula d'un pas pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Agnes… dit-il doucement… tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce rôle avec moi…

- Ah ! fit-elle fièrement, quel rôle, _fool_ ?

- Celui-là…. celui dont tu essaies de te convaincre qu'il est le vrai _Toi_… Tu as grandis dans un quartier difficile… c'est toi qui me l'as dit… je devine que c'était dans une famille pas très riche où la promiscuité se disputait à la violence… Un père, un oncle… un frère ?

Rodriguez recula un peu plus, son visage s'assombrit. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître à ses yeux. Jane continuait.

- … Il a fallu que tu te battes pour te sortir de là… tu as « un grande gueule » parce qu'alors c'était celui qui parlait le plus fort qui avait raison… et quand tu as laissé tous les mauvais souvenirs derrière toi, il a fallu que tu te reconstruises… trouver une autre famille… la police… une famille de substitution… Mais on ne se reconstruit que sur les décombres de son passé…

Rodriguez se troublait un peu plus à mesure que Jane développait son récit.

-… Alors tu t'es inventée un personnage… Agnes Rodriguez… pas la _vraie_, celle qui pleure de solitude le soir venu … mais l'Agnes Rodriguez sexuellement agressive parce qu'elle ne peut plus rester entre quatre yeux avec elle-même… Tu n'aimes pas forcément cela mais c'est la seule façon que tu connais de communiquer… tu t'es convaincue que tu étais _Rodriguez la dentadura_ parce que tout le monde disais que tu l'étais… Je ne te plais pas… ou pas tant que cela… tu es une conquérante… parce que tu refuses d'accepter qui tu es au fond de toi…

- Tais-toi Patrick…

- Tu es venue à moi… sache que je peux être ton ami, un partenaire… quelqu'un à qui tu n'as pas besoin de mentir… Mais je ne peux pas être… Je ne veux pas être… la proie de la _dentadura_…

Jane posa une main sur l'épaule de Rodriguez.

Elle pleurait. Des larmes salies par le rimmel roulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux noirs étaient redevenus jeunes.

.

_These chains of sorrow, they are heavy, it is true  
And these locks cannot be broken,  
No, not with one thousand keys  
O Jailer, you drag a ball-n-chain you cannot see  
You can lay your burden on me  
You can lay your burden down on me  
You can lay your burden down upon me  
But you cannot lay down your memory_

_(__Nick cave and the bad seeds – Knockin on Joe)_


	7. Chapter 7

Merci de vos commentaires toujours aussi cléments : **janeandteresa, filament-de-lune, Plume d'Ocre, MariOn **(y compris pour « If I can make there »)**, LittleMissFierce, Acokanthera **et **Sweetylove30**.

Beeeen, content que cela vous plaise… je vais décidément prendre goût à votre soutien.

Content aussi que vous acceptiez bien le coup de la « bande son »… c'était pas évident… j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire découvrir de nouveaux trucs (ou pas). C'est un peu tout ce que j'écoute, alors quand Jane parle de « rock ado dépressif », c'est juste l'avis de Jane...

Je vous laisse avec la suite… Encore une fois, ne me détestez pas… Attendez la fin de la fic avant de m'insulter .

Enjoy !

* * *

En chemin vers "Red Circle", Lisbon appela Jane sur son portable pour faire le point. En définitive, ils suivaient la même piste.

- On se retrouve là-bas ? Demanda Lisbon.

- On est en chemin… dit Jane un peu distant.

- Tout va bien ? Un problème ?

- Nope… On se retrouve au « Red Circle »… Rodriguez me vous fait dire d'être sages avec Dolson...

- Vous direz à Rodriguez…

Jane coupa son téléphone.

Lui et Rodriguez n'étaient pas en route. Ils buvaient un café. Et Rodriguez n'avait rien dit depuis leur discussion dans l'allée.

Jane lui prit la main et lui parla de sa voix la plus douce.

.

_Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!_

.  
- Ca va aller? Demanda-t-il.

.

_Does anybody want to take it anymore?_

.

- Ca va aller, merci Patrick… Le spectacle continue! Fit Rodriguez, les yeux rougis de pleurs.

.  
_The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on!Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on! (Queen – The show must go on)_

.

- On en reparle ce soir? Proposa Jane. D'ici là, l'enquête suit son cours…

- Et la _dentadura_ refait son apparition, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Rodriguez… Juste la_ dentadura_…

- Juste la _dentadura_, acquiesça Jane.

.

Le « Red Cicle » était coincé entre deux larges bâtiments qui semblaient écraser le restaurant. Sur la devanture en verre fumé, un énorme cercle rouge, comme tracé au pinceau de calligraphie invitait les clients à l'intérieur.

Jane et Rodriguez retrouvèrent Dolson et Lisbon devant l'établissement.

Dolson interpela Rodriguez.

- Alors, _carino_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais la gueule ?

Rodriguez se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour gérer cet énergumène, fit la policière en désignant Jane du pouce. Il est d'un de ces casse-bonbons…

Lisbon, avec un petit sourire, lui répondit.

- Il faut croire que c'est l'habitude… on finit par ne plus faire attention à lui…

Jane avait levé les mains, comme pour s'excuser.

- Les femmes sont d'une de ces intransigeances… Dolson, aidez-moi !

Dolson eut un large rire. Il prit doucement le bras de Lisbon et tira un bout de langue à Jane.

- Ah, Jane ! Sur ce coup-ci, je vais me ranger du côté de Térésa et Rodriguez !

- Lâcheur, va ! Fit Jane

- Toujours du côté des jolies filles, Jane… faudra vous y faire…

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant. Rodriguez lança un coup d'œil en coin à Jane pour le remercier d'avoir jouer le jeu.

La salle était dans une semi-pénombre qu'éclairaient des néons rouges. Quelques spots cachés jetaient un halo de lumière blanche sur les tables qui accueilleraient les clients au moment du service.

Au fond, derrière le bar un jeune latino essuyait des verres et organisait son plan de travail.

Dolson s'avança pour prendre les choses en main. Il sortit son badge.

_- hola_ ! Police ! T'es tout seul dans le restaurant ?

Le jeune homme le regarda. La police passait régulièrement pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Le restaurant était clean. Rien à cacher. Pas de travailleurs clandestins qui travaillaient seize heure d'affilées pour un salaire de misère, pas de sympathie particulière pour les traficoteurs en tout genre. Un établissement haut de gamme.

- En salle, oui… sinon, il y a trois personnes en cuisine… fit le jeune homme.

- Okay, je cherche José… c'est toi ?…

Un voile d'inquiétude se lut sur le visage du serveur.

- Ouai, c'est moi… mais j'ai des papiers en règle…

- T'inquiète, reprit Rodriguez, on est pas de l'immigration… on cherche des renseignements sur une altercation qui s'est passée dans le restaurant entre un certain Baskin et un certain… Lisbon ?

- … Fultard… Compléta Lisbon… Avant-hier… en soirée…

- Je vois très bien, fit le serveur. M. Fultard était venu pour chroniquer la soirée sushis… Puis… M. Baskin est arrivé…

Jane coupa l'élan du jeune homme.

- Se sont, l'un est l'autre, des habitués ? Ils viennent souvent ? Vous semblait les connaître…

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Une des choses qu'on apprend dans le métier, à San Diego, c'est de repérer M. Fultard… non pas qu'il se cache énormément, hein ? Et puis, Baskin fait partie de la légende de San Diego comme celui qui s'est fait enfler par Jack Delfeuille et qui a baissé sa culotte pour le récupérer… éh, éh, éh…

Rodriguez, à la stupeur de Jane et Lisbon, sauta légèrement par-dessus le bar pour attraper le serveur par l'oreille et lui tirer violemment la tête contre le comptoir. De surprise, José laissa tomber le verre qu'il essuyait.

- Aïe ! Mais putain, vous me faites mal ! Lança-t-il en agitant ses bras pour se dégager.

Rodriguez était passé en mode _dentadura_. Elle tenait bon. Elle avait sa bouche presque collée au visage de José.

- Ecoute-moi bien, _pendejo_, tu vas apprendre la politesse envers tes clients…

Dolson s'était accoudé au comptoir et s'était, lui aussi, penché sur le serveur.

- C'est vrai, José… c'est pas cool de se moquer des mecs qui te font bouffer…

- Mais, ça vaaa… je m'excuse okay ?

Rodriguez le relâcha et José s'éloigna légèrement du comptoir en se frottant l'oreille qu'avait saisie Rodriguez.

_- Joder_, si on peut plus déconner… Alors, ouai…je les connais bien… Fultard, parce que c'est Fultard et Baskin parce que… c'est Baskin… ils viennent régulièrement, l'un et l'autre et l'autre soir, ils se sont frittés… je sais pas pourquoi… mais quand je suis intervenu, Baskin tenait Fultard par le colbac et allait le dérouiller… Je les ai séparés… Fultard est parti au fond du restau et Baskin a pris un autre verre avant de partir…

- Avez-vous vu partir M. Fultard ? demanda Lisbon. Selon nos informations, il aurait quitté le restaurant vers 1h30 du matin…

José réfléchit, toujours en frottant son oreille.

- Non, 1h30 c'est pas possible… C'est moi qui l'ai réveillé, il était affalé sur un canapé, là-bas – et il désigna le fond de la pièce près des toilettes – vers 3h00 du matin… un peu avant la fin de la soirée… On vous a mal renseigné…

Lisbon sourit.

- On a dû mal nous renseigner… Vous avez raison, José.

Dolson reprit à la cantonade.

- Bon ? Alors ? On a fait le tour ? Qui a des questions ?

Personne ne dit rien.

- Ben alors, merci, José… fit Dolson comme si rien ne s'était passé et en regardant la décoration autour de lui. Le restaurant a l'air plutôt sympa pour un tête-à-tête en amoureux… Rodriguez, tu devrais emmener plus souvent tes flirts… Jane ? Vous êtes libre un de ces quatre ?

- Qu'est-ce tu peux être con, des fois… fit Rodriguez en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte de sortie.

Lisbon et Jane se regardèrent. Jane sourit en haussant les sourcils, Lisbon était mal à l'aise.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner au commissariat.

.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à mettre les dossiers à jour et à étudier les pistes qu'ils avaient découvertes. Au début de la soirée, Baskin était en haut de la liste des suspects.

- Il reste encore l'épouse et l'hypothétique maîtresse. Dit Lisbon en fermant son exemplaire du dossier.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit Jane.

- Le _Janospectrum_ s'est mis en marche, dites-donc… remarqua Dolson.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire çà ? Demanda Rodriguez sérieusement.

- Une intuition… Sa femme l'a toujours soutenu même dans les pires moments… une maîtresse ? Non… Je ne le sens pas…

- Il faudra pourtant vérifier la piste, Jane…

- Je sais, je sais… dit Jane pensif.

- Bon… Fit Dolson. Vu qu'on a un peu sauté le déjeuner, on va peut-être s'octroyer un dîner… Térésa ? Ca te dit… Il y a un restau sympa à Balboa Park…

- Pourquoi pas… ça vous dit ? Proposa Lisbon en se tournant vers Jane et Rodriguez.

- Je pensais emmener Patrick sur la marina, fit Rodriguez un peu déçue.

Dolson saisit l'opportunité.

- Bon, ben… on se voit demain, alors… Voyons qui proposera le meilleur « tour » de San Diego… Ajouta-t-il en rangeant ses dossiers.

Jane et Lisbon ne semblaient pas avoir trop le choix.

Lisbon essaya d'attraper le regard de Jane mais il avait déjà pris sa veste et tiré la chaise de Rodriguez. Ils s'éloignaient en direction de la sortie.

.

_Something told me it was over  
When I saw you and her talkin'  
Something deep down in my soul said, 'Cry, girl'  
When I saw you and that girl walkin' around_

_Whoo, I would rather, I would rather go blind, boy  
Then to see you walk away from me, child, no_

_(Etta James – I'd rather go blind)_

.

Jane et Rodriguez descendirent la 5ème Avenue, longèrent les pubs et les restaurants envahis par les touristes et les locaux venus se rafraîchir d'une bière en écoutant un peu de musique puis arrivèrent devant l'immense _Convention Center_.

Ils traversèrent l'édifice et ses dédales d'escaliers pour se diriger vers la marina. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder le soleil qui se couchait sur l'île de Coronado. La marina était à leur pied avec ses centaines de yacht et de voiliers qui attendait qu'on leur fasse prendre le large.

- J'aimerais monter sur un de ces bateaux et quitter San Diego, dit Rodriguez les yeux dans le vague. J'aimerais pouvoir partir loin d'ici, où personne ne me connait… refaire ma vie, peut-être, trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime… un peu… comme je suis...

- Tu trouveras, Agnes… tu trouveras… Tu es une fille bien…

- Lisbon a de la chance… souffla la policière.

Jane se tut.

- Si elle n'était pas là… tu crois que nous…? Demanda Rodriguez. La _dentadura _était bien loin maintenant.

- C'est compliqué, ce que tu me demandes… répondit Jane… Lisbon et moi… c'est compliqué… On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble… des bonnes et des moins bonnes…

- En gros vous mourrez de trouille… sourit Rodriguez…

- Ouai… rit à son tour Jane.

Ils continuèrent et finirent leur promenade sur _l'Embarcadero Marina ParkNorth_, où ils mangèrent une glace face à la mer.

Ils parlèrent – Rodriguez surtout - de tout et de rien de leurs espoirs et de leur craintes.

Comme deux amis de toujours.

.

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
call me (if you need a friend)  
call me (call me)  
__(Bill Wither – Lean on me)_

.

Dolson et Lisbon prirent la direction de Balboa Park. Ils dinèrent au restaurant _El Prado_ à une table qui surplombait la ville. Lorsque le café fut servi, la nuit était tombée.

La lune était haute, le ciel dégagé de tout nuage. La chaleur de la journée avait laissé place à la tiédeur agréable des nuits d'été.

Ils marchèrent un peu au milieu des bâtiments hispanisants qui, durant la journée étaient gorgés de touristes. Le soir venu, tous rentraient à leur hôtel et laissaient le champ libre aux locaux qui pouvaient enfin profiter de leur ville.

Ils poussèrent leur promenade jusqu'à un petit pont qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la mer et la marina.

Lisbon se dit que Jane était peut-être quelque part là-bas. Avec Rodriguez ?

- Tu penses à lui, non ? Demanda Dolson en regardant Lisbon.

- A qui ?

- Jane, bien sûr…

- Non…

- Tu mens très mal, Térésa… un conseil, ne te lance pas dans la carrière de truand… tu vas te faire coincer de suite…

- Je suis désolée…

- Y'a pas de mal…

- Bien sûr que si… Franck… on partage quelque chose de… spécial, toi et moi… Et puis avec Jane, c'est très compliqué… les règles du CBI… « nous » comme tu dirais pour toi et Rodriguez…

Dolson rit à la référence de sa collègue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon qui le regardait.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je sais… et une part de moi, aussi… répondit maladroitement Lisbon.

- Et que dit l'autre part ?

- Que c'est de la folie…

- Et quelle part veux-tu écouter ce soir ? demanda Dolson en se penchant et en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Lisbon.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle essaya brièvement de le repousser, sans trop insister.

Puis elle se laissa envahir par une vague de bien être.

Elle mit ses bras autour de Dolson.

Il n'y avait plus de questions.

Plus de dilemme.

Plus rien.

Rien.

La douceur d'un baiser.

.

_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass  
everything is made from dreams  
time is made from honey slow and sweet  
only the fools know what it means  
temptation, temptation, temptation  
oh, temptation, temptation, I can't resist_

_(Tom Waits – Temptation)_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires : **Silhara **(x7 !)**, LAurore **(je reviens vers toi)**, Sweetylove30, Marine, filament-de-lune et Plume d'Ocre.**

.

**LAurore**, mea culpa, j'adore écrire des dialogues « pour rien »…

Sur le coup, effectivement, l'intrigue avance « lentement »…

Mais comme je disais pour _If I can make there_, je crois, l'intrigue est souvent là juste pour faire vivre les personnages - franchement, la série offre de bien meilleurs « mystères » que ce que je pourrais jamais écrire… donc, c'est pas sur ce terrain que je vais me lancer :-) -.

C'est vrai qu'au départ, Dolson et Rodriguez ne devaient pas prendre autant de place… ils devaient juste être deux « béquilles » et ils m'ont un peu court-circuités, je l'avoue… Je les ai trouvés « forts sympathiques » et je suis dit que peut être je pourrais en faire quelque chose de différent que ce qu'on fait habituellement avec Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt (sinon pourquoi les éloigner, non ?).

Sur le coup, je prends du plaisir à écrire ces scènes entre les personnages qui n'ont pas de vrais liens avec le « mystère » mais qui, il me semble, apportent un petit « plus » à l'histoire que « oh mon Dieu, il y a un mystère… Patrick Jane arrive et il est tellement fort qu'il découvre le coupable. Fin de l'histoire ». Juste pour étoffer un peu mes délires.

Et quand je lis les commentaires outrés (bon d'accord, faussement outrés), je me dis que c'est finalement marrant de martyriser ces personnages de papier (yerk yerk yerk)…

En tous cas merci de tes remarques (je tiens à dire que je ne les prends absolument pas mal, au contraire), c'est toujours bien d'avoir des retours de lecture. Je vais essayer dans le futur de balancer un peu mieux le côté « intrigue » et le côté « relationnel »…

Comme j'ai eu du mal à trouver une coupure correcte, vous avez droit à une double (triple ?) ration avec la conclusion du « mystère » (pour le coup, j'espère que cela ne va pas trop vite).

Comme précédemment, je laisse le statut de la fic' sur _ouvert_, histoire de faire un chapitre « bonux » avec un dernier merci et, pourquoi pas, un petit « cadeau » (ça… faudra voir)…

Enjoy! - prenez à boire pour la route, y'a à lire :-)

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Lisbon se trouvait dans son lit. Elle tendit son bras à côté d'elle. Personne.

Dolson l'avait embrassée, elle lui avait rendue ses baisers. Elle se sentait une étrange connexion avec lui. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de leur enfance. Lui, avait le même sentiment. Ils partageaient quelque chose d'indéfinissable lui avait-il dit.

Puis elle était allée chez lui.

Et elle avait été prise de panique. D'un seul coup.

Alors qu'ils étaient à demi-nus, elle repensa à Jane. A leur discussion sur le chemin vers San Diego. Au soda qu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait l'impression de le tromper comme si elle avait trompé un mari… plus que çà… comme si elle avait piétiné leur amitié…

Elle s'était excusé plusieurs fois et s'était rhabillée à la va-vite.

Dolson avait été adorable. Il avait dit qu'il comprenait, que c'était lui qui l'avait bousculée et qu'il s'en voulait. Que c'était mieux comme ça, que peut-être il leur fallait du temps.

Il l'avait raccompagnée à l'hôtel.

Elle avait pris une douche en se demandant si elle allait pouvoir regarder Jane en face.

Elle s'était endormie en tenant son téléphone portable. Elle avait écrit à Jane un sms – « pardonne moi » - mais, là aussi, elle avait manqué de courage et ne l'avait pas envoyé. Il était encore sur l'écran lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

Elle se prépara et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.

Jane était déjà attablé. Il lui avait préparé en face de lui tout ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle prenait habituellement. Il ne manquait rien, pas même le demi-verre de jus de pamplemousse. Juste un demi-verre.

Il lui sourit. Elle osa le regarder.

Elle s'installa à table et se servit un café.

- Alors ? Comment a été la soirée ? demanda Jane.

- Pas mal… merci… et vous ?

- Très intéressante… Agnes est une chic fille sous ses faux airs de dure à cuire… et vous et Dolson ?

- Ca s'est bien passé…

- Ah ? Si bien que cela ?

Lisbon ne sut lire s'il y avait de la déception ou de la satisfaction dans ce qu'avait dit Jane.

- Vous êtes déçu, Jane ?

- Non, non… fit-il.

Il plongea ses yeux au plus profond d'elle. La jaugea. Elle se sentit nue sous son regard.

- Arrêtez, Jane… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est gênant à la fin…

- J'essayais de voir si vous aviez couché avec Dolson, dit-il avec un sourire plus franc.

- Oh ! Vous êtes gonflé ! Non mais dites ! Lisbon jouait les femmes outrées mais avait du mal à cacher son soulagement.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit…

Puis il continua à prendre son petit déjeuner sans rien dire. Lisbon fit de même. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle n'en tenait plus.

- Alors quoi ? fit-elle.

- Alors quoi, quoi ? répondit Jane.

- Conclusions ?

- Savoir si vous avez couché ou pas ?

La serveuse qui était venue débarrasser la table eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Bonjour le timing, Jane… dit Lisbon qui était devenue pivoine.

Jane but un peu du thé qu'il venait de se servir.

- Pas couché… dit-il avec un large sourire. Mais presque…

- Vous me détestez ? dit timidement Lisbon.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir… alors, non…je ne vous déteste pas… répondit Jane en prenant une gorgée de thé. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois finir de me préparer…

Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la salle du restaurant. Puis, il se retourna.

- Lisbon ?

- Oui, Jane ?

- Vous feriez le chemin avec moi jusqu'au commissariat ? J'ai donné rendez-vous à Rodriguez directement au bureau…

- Avec plaisir, Jane.

- A tout de suite, alors.

Et il quitta la pièce. En le regardant s'éloigner, Lisbon se demanda comment elle avait mérité de rencontrer un homme comme Jane…

.

Ils retrouvèrent Rodriguez et Dolson. Il les salua de loin, occupé qu'il était à discuter avec de ses collègues. Rodriguez semblait apaisée. Elle avait perdu une certaine dureté dans son regard, remarqua Lisbon pour elle-même.

- Dolson finit un truc… Dit Rodriguez. Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, Lisbon, mais le planton m'a fait remarqué que Dolson était là aux aurores…

- Je... j'ai… non rien…

- D'habitude, c'est quand il a pas eu ce qu'il voulait… au fond de lui, c'est encore un gamin… remarqua la policière… si vous voulez mon avis ? y'en a un qui a dû se la mettre sur l'oreille cette nuit…

Et elle partit en un grand éclat de rire. La _dentadura_ n'était jamais vraiment très loin.

Lisbon piqua un fard.

- Oui, bon… on peut bosser dans ce pays ? avait-elle dit précipitamment.

- Ok, ok, agent Lisbon… ce que j'en dis… Bien dormi Jane ? demanda Rodriguez.

Lisbon regarda Jane et Rodriguez. Elle lut dans les yeux de Jane la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il avait bien dormi. S_eul_. Elle ouvrit un dossier sans plus se préoccuper de la policière et de ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

Dolson finit par revenir. Il salua tout le monde.

- Térésa ? Prête ? On doit aller interroger l'épouse de Delfeuille, tu te souviens ?

- Oh, oui… je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais retravailler avec Rodriguez. Dit Lisbon en montrant la collègue de Dolson.

- Non, non, fit-il… on a commencé l'enquête ensemble, on la finira ensemble… Allez, chop, chop ! fit-il en tapant des mains. On y va…

Lisbon prit ses dossiers fit un signe de tête à Jane et suivit Dolson qui était déjà à l'ascenseur.

- Oh putain… fit Rodriguez… Il a les me-ga-boules… Je sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait mais il l'a mauvaise…

- Ah, ça… Je sais pas… fit Jane en reprenant son dossier.

- C'est ça, Patrick… prends-moi pour une conne…

- C'est absolument pas mon genre, tu le sais bien… dit Jane avec son grand sourire.

- Tu sais quoi, Patrick ?

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Je crois que notre discussion, hier, m'a fait du bien… je me demandais si je ne demanderais ma mutation… San Diego me soûle… trop de souvenirs me retiennent ici…

- Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est une décision qui ne peut que t'être bénéfique…

Un homme apparu avec une pile d'enveloppes.

- J'ai du courrier pour l'inspecteur Dolson… il est là ?

Rodriguez se leva.

- Non, il est en entretien mais je suis sa partenaire, Agnes Rodriguez.

L'homme feuilleta un petit carnet qu'il avait et en pointant une ligne dit.

- Ah, là… okay… signez ici…

Rodriguez s'exécuta et l'homme lui tendit deux enveloppes. Après avoir ouvert la première, elle en tira quatre petits dossiers.

- L'autopsie préliminaire de Delfeuille…tiens, un exemplaire pour toi, dit-elle en tendant un dossier à Jane.

- Elle ouvrit la seconde et en tira un relevé téléphonique.

- Ah, voilà ce qu'on attendait ! Les appels de Delfeuille le soir de sa mort.

Elle lut et après une sorte de grognement de satisfaction tendit la feuille à Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il nous faut un entretien avec ce monsieur… dit Jane… Il va falloir qu'il nous explique certaines choses…

Il réouvrit son dossier de l'affaire et tira un cliché représentant un gros plan des plats que la police avait trouvés sur une table près du corps. En la tendant à Rodriguez, il dit.

- On peut le convoquer dans les bureaux d'ici… Jane regarda sa montre… quatre heures… pour 13h30 ?

- On peut aller le chercher maintenant à son boulot si tu veux...

- Non, je dois passer voir quelqu'un d'abord…

Jane se leva.

- Tu me prêtes ta voiture, Agnes ?

Rodriguez alla chercher les clés de contact au fond de sa poche et les lança à Jane.

- Il paraît que tu détestes qu'on t'interdise de conduire…

- Il paraît que tu m'écoutes maintenant ? fit le mentaliste.

- Toujours, Patrick…

Jane quitta le commissariat d'un pas rapide. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait que tout soit prêt pour 13h30.

.

Dolson et Lisbon ne reparlèrent pas de la veille. Ils restèrent silencieux puis ils allèrent interroger l'épouse de Delfeuille.

En plein préparatifs des funérailles, elle leur accorda autant de temps que possible tout en étant perpétuellement interrompue : les fleurs, la famille, les amis qui appelaient, les vieilles connaissances qui passaient pour les condoléances, les gens perdus de vue qui réapparaissaient, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête dans son chagrin.

Ils perdirent beaucoup de temps à attendre.

Ils n'en retirèrent pas grand-chose.

La femme de Delfeuille n'était pas en ville ce soir-là. Elle le prouva avec une facture d'hôtel et un billet d'avion.

Il y eut un moment de tension à l'évocation d'une maîtresse. Pour l'épouse c'était impossible mais si relation extra-conjugale il y avait, ce ne pouvait être qu'avec une seule femme.

Ils obtinrent un nom et une adresse.

Ils perdirent encore plus de temps et firent chou blanc.

Sans vraiment faire la gueule Dolson n'était plus aussi franc du collier. Lisbon n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Elle avait peur d'entendre quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas.

Une matinée de merde en somme qui les porta au début d'après-midi.

.

Lorsque Jane rentra de sa « course », Rodriguez l'attendait à son bureau.

- Il est là depuis cinq minutes, fit-elle en désignant de la tête des portes au fond de la pièce.

- Parfait, dit Jane. Dis-moi, avec Lisbon, on a un petit « truc »… elle me laisse souvent commencer les interrogatoires… comme je ne présente pas de gros danger, les suspects ont tendance à baisser la garde et Lisbon les « ferre » dans la foulée…

Rodriguez regarda Jane d'un œil d'abord suspect puis lui sourit.

- Hum… ok… _Mi casa es su casa_… Je serais dans la pièce à côté… _I'm watching you_ …

Jane portait avec délicatesse un sac isotherme. Il récupéra les divers documents qu'ils avaient reçus plus tôt dans la matinée et se rendit dans la pièce que Rodriguez lui avait désignée.

- C'est quoi ce sac ? Demanda la policière avant qu'ils se séparent.

- Une surprise, fit Jane avec un sourire qui annonçait une bonne blague.

Il entra.

Fultard était assis à la table au centre de la pièce. Un néon inondait de sa lumière crue toute la pièce. Elle lançait des ombres immondes sur les visages. Ce n'était généralement pas dans cette pièce qu'on était le plus à son avantage.

Fultard regarda un instant Jane. Le visage du critique gastronomique était rouge et rondouillet. Bien que la pièce soit climatisée, Fultard transpirait abondamment. Il s'appuyait l'estomac par petits à-coups comme pour essayer de soulager une douleur diffuse.

- Nom de dieu ! Vous êtes qui vous maintenant ?

- Patrick Jane, je travaille avec les inspecteurs Rodriguez et Dolson ainsi qu'avec l'agent Lisbon… je crois que vous les avez tous rencontrés… Dit-il en posant sur la table le sac isotherme et ses dossiers avant de s'asseoir en face de Fultard.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je suis là, bordel ! J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues pour Delfeuille : il m'a viré du restaurant, je suis allée au Red circle, je me suis engueulé avec un gusse et je suis parti vers 3h00 du mat'… Basta…

Jane avait ouvert le dossier reçu du légiste. Il lisait tout en écoutant Fultard. Il opinait du chef.

- Hum hum… oui, oui…

Fultard continuait à s'appuyer sur l'estomac et à s'éponger le front.

- M. Jane, je vous le dis… la gastronomie à San Diego, ce n'est plus ce que c'était… depuis la soirée sushi, j'ai de ces aigreurs d'estomacs… J'ai dû bouffer une saloperie de poisson mal dégrossi… Je vais pas les rater, c'est moi qui vous le dit, au « Red Circle »…

Jane continuait à lire et a faire ses « hum, hum ».

Fultard semblait perdre patience.

- Dites, Jane… si c'est pour me montrer vos cheveux que vous m'avez fait venir, j'ai une spécialiste mode au journal…

Jane ne dit rien.

- Jane ?...

Fultard fit mine de se lever. Jane ne dit que deux mots, calmement.

- Restez assis…

Fultard obtempéra.

- Vous avez au moins un aqua seltzer ou une aspirine ? J'ai mal au crâne…

Jane regarda sa montre et regarda Fultard avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez juste oublié de dire que c'était avec M. Baskin que vous avez eu quelques mots au « Red Circle » ?

- C'était important ?

- Nooon, juste que Baskin est le patron de M. Delfeuille… rien d'important… Et donc vous n'avez pas reparlé à Delfeuille après qu'il vous ait mis hors du restaurant ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Rodriguez regardait le travail de Jane. Elle ne comprenait pas où il souhaitait en venir. Et ce que faisait ce sac sur la table. En revanche, elle commençait à comprendre Lisbon.

Elle buvait son café quand Dolson et Lisbon entrèrent dans la pièce.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Jane seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Fultard.

- Rodriguez ? Il fait quoi là dedans ?

- Il m'a dit que c'est comme ça que vous procédiez… non ?

Lisbon souffla.

- Ah ! Non, on procède pas comme ça… on ne peut pas le laisser là… il est consultant…

Elle allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Dolson la rattrapa par le bras.

- Attends Térésa… laisse-le faire… je voudrais voir ce qu'il peut faire… on en a tellement entendu parler… _Carino_ ? Il en est où ? fit-il enfin en se tournant vers sa partenaire.

- Il en est au round d'observation… je sais pas trop… Dit Rodriguez.

.

Fultard avait pris quelques secondes de pause pour s'essuyer le front. Jane venait de lui présenter un relevé téléphonique.

- Vous voyez çà ? fit-il. Ce sont les appels de Delfeuille pour la soirée de sa mort. Et là, et là – il mit son doigt sur deux lignes – c'est votre numéro de portable. Deux appels en 20 minutes.

- Pas reçus, désolé… dit Fultard. Ils ont dû se perdre en route.

- Sauf qu'à chaque fois, on a décroché puisque les appels durent deux à trois minutes à chaque fois.

Fultard continuait à se frotter le ventre.

- Désolé… pas reçus…

- D'accord, dit Jane.

Il relut une page de son dossier et regarda à nouveau sa montre.

- Dites moi, M. Fultard ? Je n'ai pas déjeuné… ça vous dit de partager le repas avec moi ?

Fultard grommela sans donner une réponse claire. Jane se leva et ouvrit son sac isotherme. Il en sortit deux plats bien enveloppés dans de l'aluminium.

.

Derrière la fenêtre sans tain, Dolson se grattait le menton, circonspect.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est pas la cantoche, cette pièce…

- Je t'avais prévenu. Dit Lisbon, fataliste.

.

Jane déposa le premier plat devant Fultard puis le second devant lui. Il sortit des couverts et des serviettes qu'il distribua de même.

- Allez-y. fit-il à Fultard. Je me suis fait livrer exprès.

Ils dénudèrent les plats de leur enveloppe d'aluminium.

.

Dans la pièce voisine, Lisbo, Dolson et Rodriguez reconnurent les plats trouvés sur la scène du crime.

- Où a-t-il trouvé çà ? Demanda Lisbon, surprise.

- Il est allé voir le second de Delfeuille ce matin, dit Rodriguez qui fixait Jane.

- Il a de la ressource… fit Dolson avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

.

Jane et Fultard prirent quelques bouchées.

Fultard mangeait du bout des lèvres parfois en grimaçant.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? Demanda Jane…

- J'ai chaud, répondit Fultard… Sinon, ouai, c'est pas mal…Mais il manque quelque chose…

- La _Delfeuille Touch_ ? fit innocemment Jane.

- C'est ça…

Fultard se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure.

Jane sourit.

- C'est le plat que vous avez goûté l'autre soir avec Delfeuille… avant que vous ne le tuiez… enfin, le même, pas tout à fait… c'est le second de Delfeuille qui l'a reconstitué à partir de photos… pas évident hein ?... Moi, je trouve çà pas mal…

.

De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain, Lisbon, Rodriguez et Dolson regardaient faire Jane.

- Y'a pas à dire…il est doué… Commença Dolson… Tu sais Rodriguez, par certains côté, il me fait penser à toi… en moins grande gueule, bien sûr…

- Va te faire foutre, Franck. Répondit la policière en prenant une gorgée de café.

- Oh, ça va… tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin, ou quoi ?... Ca fait deux jours que t'as un caractère de chien… c'est pas possible… Il s'étira. Bon, mesdemoiselles… si vous le permettez… je vais aux gogues… fit Dolson en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Très classe, Franck… t'as remarqué ? On a des invités ! Finit par crier Rodriguez alors que Dolson fermait la porte.

.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Jane.

Fultard avait posé ses couverts et repoussé son assiette. Jane le regardait en souriant. Il feuilleta encore son dossier.

- Vous avez des douleurs abdominales, M. Fultard ?

- Quel détective ! fit le critique, ironique.

- A tout hasard, M. Fultard, avez-vous des migraines ? Des coups de chaud-froid ? Des courbatures ? Dit Jane sans lever le nez de son dossier.

Je… oui… Pourquoi ?

- Oh, rien… Ce sont simplement les symptômes que le légiste décrit comme ceux du poison que Delfeuille a mis dans le plat qu'il vous a servi…

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Du poison ? Demanda Fultard.

- Exact… Je crois que Delfeuille vous a devancé dans vos projets… Il devait vous en vouloir…

Fultard regarda ses mains et s'épongea le front. Il regarda Jane.

- Il m'a appelé le soir… je venais de m'engueler avec Baskin… J'en voulais à Delfeuille… Puis il m'appelle pour me voir… il s'excuse et me propose de repasser par le restaurant… Pour me faire goûter une de ces nouvelles créations… Au départ, je… J'avais pas d'idée précise, j'y suis pas allé pour le tuer…

- Pourquoi disparaître du « Red Circle » par la petite porte alors ?

- Aucune idée… Je me suis rendu « Au fil de l'eau »… et Delfeuille m'attendait avec un plat qui ressemblait à celui-ci.

Fultard avait désigné le plat qu'il avait devant lui.

- Et vous l'avez tué ? Comme çà ? Pour rien ? Demanda Jane.

Fultard donna un grand coup du plat de sa main sur la table.

- NON ! Pas pour rien… Le plat… ce plat était… divin… il fondait dans la bouche et pourtant avait une structure, il dégageait ses saveurs par vagues incessantes… chaque bouchée durait et durait dévoilant à chaque fois de nouvelles subtilités…

Fultard eut une grimace, non pas de douleur mais de dégoût, du dégoût pour Delfeuille. Il dodelinait de la tête.

- Cet homme… Delfeuille… il ne méritait pas de créer un tel plat… il avait gâché son talent... gâché sous des litres d'immondices… Toutes ces années à cracher au visage du monde… cela aurait pu être un grand nom… oui, un grand nom… à ranger aux côtés des… des Carêmes et autres Brillat-Savarin… je n'exagère pas… et il ose, aujourd'hui, m'appeler pour… pour çà… Nooon… il ne méritait pas son talent…

« Alors comme ça il m'a empoisonné le salaud ? Vous savez pour combien de temps j'en ai ?

- A vu de nez ? dit Jane. Je dirais de 30 ans à perpétuité…

Jane jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitre teintée puis reprit.

- Et si j'étais vous, j'irai voir un médecin… j'ai lu qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe ces jours-ci sur San Diego… C'est bizarre, c'est pas la saison…

Rodriguez passa la tête par la porte et demanda à un des policiers qui traînaient d'aller chercher Fultard dans la salle d'interrogatoire et de le mener en cellule.

.

De retour dans la pièce, Rodriguez regarda Jane qui parlait encore à Fultard puis elle se tourna vers Lisbon.

- Alors ? Comment ça va, vous et Dolson ? Bonne équipe au final ? Fit Rodriguez.

- Comme-ci, comme-çà… répondit Lisbon. Et vous ? Avec Jane ? Elle donna un coup de menton vers le mentaliste de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Il est très intéressant mais je ne suis pas son type de femme… On pourrait être de bons potes… C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter…

- Ah bon ? Fit pensivement Lisbon. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Jane pouvait avoir un type particulier de femme…

Elle sentait un pointe de soulagement au fond d'elle-même.

- Ah ! S'exclama Rodriguez ! _Le __désir__ et l'__aveuglement__ vont de pair_, dit le proverbe…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien Lisbon… C'est juste un peu vous son genre de nanas…

Lisbon rougit mais ne dit rien.

- Dolson voit souvent sa famille ? Reprit Lisbon après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

- Bof… pas trop non…

- Même pas ses sœurs ?

- Ses sœurs ?

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait deux sœurs…

- Ca m'étonnerait… il est fils unique…

Lisbon changea de visage, sentant ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Et son père n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture ?

- Pensez-vous… Ses parents se la coulent douce dans un compound de Floride…

Il y eut une pause un peu gênée où Lisbon regarda ses mains qui commençaient à trembler et Rodriguez, pensive, ajouta.

- Oh, attendez… le salaud… Non… Me dites pas… C'est pour ça qu'il voulait votre dossier avant votre arriv…

Lisbon avait déjà filé en direction des toilettes pour hommes.

.

_Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free__ (Guns'n'Roses – Welcome to the jungle)_

.

Elle entra en poussant la porte à battant. Un des policiers qui se lavait les mains ricana lorsqu'il la vit. Lisbon lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tire-toi… j'ai deux mots à dire à Dolson…

Cela suffit pour dissuader le policier de s'essuyer les mains.

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle appela.

- Franck ! Sors de ces chiottes !

Une porte s'ouvrit et Dolson en sortit, embarrassé.

- Alors ? Tu es fils unique ? Demanda Lisbon.

Dolson regarda par terre et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est que…

- Et ton père n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture ?

- Non… mais un jour il est passé par-dessus bord de son bateau de pêche à Fort-Lauderdale… Ecoute Térésa… c'est vrai j'ai monté l'histoire après avoir lu ton dossier… J'aime bien savoir avec qui je bosse... et quand je t'ai vu, tu m'as plu... j'ai pensé, comme un imbécile, que je pourrais me rapprocher de toi plus facilement si on avait une base en commun… tu vois… je… C'était une connerie…

Lisbon s'était rapproché de Dolson.

- Pourquoi avec çà précisément ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… je… l'affect ça marche toujours avec les gonz…

Il ne la vit pas s'élancer.

Le coup de pied arriva directement entre les jambes du policier qui, sous la violence de l'impact eut le souffle coupé.

_._

_In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle Dans la jungle,  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed _

_._

Dolson se courba en deux, fléchissant légèrement les genoux. Il avait les jambes coupées. Il allait tomber sur le sol.

Lisbon ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. Elle releva son genou qui entra bruyamment en contact avec l'arête du nez de Dolson. Un craquement se répercuta dans toutes les toilettes. Elle recula d'un pas. Le nez de Dolson pissait le sang.

Il s'était relevé immédiatement pour se précipiter vers le lavabo.

- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? Commença Dolson. Putain, je vais te faire virer…

Lisbon s'approcha de lui et malgré les vingt centimètres qui les séparaient lui saisit les cheveux derrière le crâne qu'elle tira d'un coup sec pour lui maintenir la tête penchée en arrière.

- Essaye juste pour voir ? Détournement d'informations confidentielles sur le personnel ? Tu veux jouer à ça, Dolson, dis-moi? Y'en a combien de nos collègues que t'as eu comme çà ? A « l'affect »…

- Ca va, ça va… allez casse-toi… on est quitte… arriva à articuler Dolson qui commençait à s'étouffer avec le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

- On est quitte… c'est ça… fit Lisbon en lui relâchant les cheveux et en lui poussant la tête de Dolson avec le plat de sa main.

Elle sortit des toilettes des hommes et courut dans celles des femmes. Elle s'y enferma pour pleurer.

Pas par peur ou par déception. Par colère.

.

_You told me this, you told me that  
You try to tell me, tell me where it's at  
You said you loved me, I can see through that  
Lies, lies, lies_

(J.J. Cale – Lies)

.

L'affaire fut rapidement bouclée. Rodriguez fut prise par la paperasserie. Fultard signa sa confession sans faire de problèmes.

Lisbon disparut pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

Dolson se fit excuser. Il avait glissé dans les toilettes et devait se faire soigner pour un nez cassé.

Jane traîna un peu, appela souvent Lisbon sur son portable. Elle ne répondit pas.

Il avait un pressentiment.

Il dit au revoir à Rodriguez.

Il rentra à l'hôtel et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lisbon.

Elle lui ouvrit, les yeux rougis. Il ne posa pas de question.

Elle lui dit simplement : « je veux rentrer ».

Ils firent leurs bagages et chargèrent la voiture.

Lisbon tendit les clés à Jane.

Il lui sourit.

Le soir tombait sur San Diego lorsqu'ils prirent la bretelle pour s'engager sur l'_Interstate 5_.

.

_If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man_

_(Leonard Cohen – I'm your man)_

**FIN**_  
_


	9. Petit Bonux

Merci, merci, merci, à vous qui avez laissé des commentaires tout au long de l'aventure.

Je réponds rapidement à la remarque de **LAurore** : Une fin rapide ? oui… « et j'assume » comme on dit :).

J'aurais pu faire durer mais mon idée – avec des phrases courtes qui résument des actions longues - était de donner une impression de ralenti (paradoxal, non ?) comme les conclusions qu'on trouve souvent dans _Bones_ ou _Cold Case_ (et plein d'autres séries) où la fin de l'enquête et la vie des personnages ne sont que suggérés par des plans muets (on peut imaginer, quand Lisbon dit « je veux rentrer », ne la voir que prononcer les paroles et pas les entendre).

.

Allez, le bonux, le bonux, le bonux… Je tiens à souligner que si je continue les aventures, je ne prendrai pas forcément en compte ce qui suit mais je sais que vous attendez ce qui va arriver… alors, pourquoi bouder son plaisir. On peu imaginer cette scène après le générique final.

* * *

Les ténèbres enveloppaient la voiture comme un linceul. Seuls deux minces traits de lumière éclairaient la route devant Jane.

Ils avaient quitté San Diego alors que le soleil plongeait dans la mer. Le ciel avait rosi dans toutes les gammes possibles puis bleui et enfin l'obscurité s'était installée.

Jane ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il roulait. En s'engageant sur _l'Interstate 5_, la circulation avait été dense puis au fil des kilomètres, il s'était retrouvé seul sur la route.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il roulait. Il se souvenait qu'en partant, il avait lancé Miles Davis sur le poste de la voiture. A cette heure de la nuit, il avait écouté deux fois _Kind of Blue_, une fois _Sketches of Spain_ et _Ascenseur pour l'échafaud_ tournait pour la troisième fois. La trompette de Davis berçait le conducteur.

Rapidement, il avait branché le _control cruise_ et sa vitesse s'était bloquée sur 90 km/h. Lorsque la nuit était tombée, il avait coupé la climatisation et ouvert sa fenêtre. Le bras dehors, conduisant d'une main, il jouait à attraper le vent.

Lisbon avait abaissé son siège et s'était endormie presque à la sortie de San Diego, épuisée. Juste avant de sombrer, elle avait murmuré « c'est bien d'avoir un chauffeur de confiance ».

La trompette de Miles Davis continuait à bercer Jane lorsqu'il sentit Lisbon bouger sur son siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Elle le fixait.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca fait longtemps que la nuit est tombée ? fit Lisbon en remontant son siège.

- Un peu… J'ai perdu la notion du temps… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est…

- C'est pas grave…

Elle prit une bouteille d'eau dans la boite à gant et but une gorgée. Elle tendit la bouteille à Jane. Il fit non d'un signe de la tête.

- Merci… ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut entre eux un silence que comblait la musique.

- C'est triste ce que vous écoutez. Finit par dire Lisbon.

- Ah bon ? C'est apaisant, je trouve…

- A propos de Dolson… commença Lisbon d'une petite voix.

- Laissez tomber… C'est un imbécile… coupa Jane.

- Non… pas un imbécile, un manipulateur… dit-elle doucement.

- Comme moi, alors… fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non… vous, vous êtes un gentil manipulateur…

Jane la regarda rapidement puis retourna ses yeux vers la route.

- Vous savez, Lisbon… Et si on arrêtait de jouer ?

- De jouer ?

- Oui… je suis fatigué et j'en crève de vous prendre dans mes bras… Vous voir partir l'autre soir avec Dolson… c'était…

- Oui. coupa sobrement mais avec fermeté Lisbon.

- Oui ? Demanda Jane.

- Oui… Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs éternellement… tu es entré dans ma vie, cassé, meurtri… nous avons appris à nous connaître, à nous aimer… à nous reconstruire ensemble… Et je suis fatiguée moi aussi de reculer sans cesse, de trouver de fausses excuses pour ne pas te trouver à mes côtés au petit matin… Alors, oui… Essayons de faire un bout de chemin ensemble… Qu'importe les obstacles devant nous…

Elle se redressa correctement et en se penchant, embrassa avec passion un Jane surpris.

.

Sur _l'Interstate 5_, à quelques heures de route de San Diego, une voiture fit une embardée sur une route déserte.

Et des rires se répercutèrent jusqu'à l'infini.

**FIN**

* * *

Bonux bis ! Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si ça vous intéresse mais, souvent, je me demande comment, vous, vous écrivez vos fic' : est-ce que vous les planifiez ou pas, etc… ?

Ci-dessous, voici comment je procède (une sorte de making of !)… Généralement, le premier chapitre est écrit direct sans véritable idée de l'intrigue (tout juste le lieu où cela va se passer, enfin, les informations minimum)… juste une mise en bouche… J'ai une idée de scène et j'écris. Puis, une fois que le chapitre est sur le site, il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour nourrir l'histoire (c'est la pression qui fait composer et les chapitres sont écrits au fur et à mesure) et ça donne ça sur une feuille (souvent c'est juste par écrit… là, pour une fois, j'ai fait propre, c'est pour cela que je vous le propose) :

* * *

**Agents de San Diego : **Agents Franck Dolson et Agnes Rodriguez

**Victime** : Cuisinier

Le cuisinier tête de cochon, ancienne gloire, exigeant jusqu'à l'outrance, en perte de vitesse. Problèmes d'alcool : absentéisme

**Meurtrier :** critique culinaire en vu

**Pourquoi :** vengeance et jalousie

Se sont engueulés dans un des restaurants : le critique avait déjà fait de mauvais papiers, reconnu par le cuisinier, a essayé de le foutre dehors. Un nouveau mauvais papier et la carrière du cuisinier était foutue.

**Comment : **

Critique culinaire viré du restau va dans une fête. Reçoit le coup de fil du cuisinier. Fait un nouveau scandale dans la fête pour qu'on se souvienne de lui.

Le cuisinier a invité le critique après le service pour lui faire gouter sa dernière création – empoisonné par vengeance.

« La chose la plus délicieuse que j'aie jamais goûté… une bénédiction descendue des cieux… avec ça, il allait faire fortune… un porc comme lui ne méritait pas de créer un tel plat. »

Le critique tue le cuisinier d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

Toxicologie apprend (test de routine) que l'un des plats est empoisonné.

« - Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que je mourrai par le plat pour lequel j'ai tué… Vous croyez qu'ils servent de la truffe en prison ?

- si j'en crois le légiste, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous ayez l'opportunité de le vérifier. »

**Autres suspects :**

**Le gérant :** le cuisinier mettait en péril ses investissements. Vu dans une boite de nuit à l'heure du crime. La même que le critique. Se sert de lui comme alibi.

**Le second :** pourrait reprendre la place du chef. Humiliations constantes. Besoin d'assurer le service pour le chef. Chez lui avec sa petite amie ?

**Ex femme du chef** : en instance de divorce. Battue ? (pas elle : Jane pense qu'elle ne l'aurait pas tué dans le restaurant). Existence supposée d'une autre femme (Lisbon pense : la maitresse rejoint le chef après le service au restaurant, la femme suit, tue le chef après le départ

**Love interest ?** Le policier de San Diego qui les reçoit.

Fait du rentre-dedans à Lisbon. Se laisse prendre ?

L'équipière : belle femme. Porte des pantalons.(TL : et machine ? C'est un beau brin de femme… et vous ne lui êtes pas insensible… PJ : non, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous… TL : ah ? et pourquoi ? PJ : vous n'avez pas vu ? Elle porte des pantalons TL : et alors ? moi, aussi je porte des pantalons… PJ : oui mais vous, vous vous rasez les jambes et les aisselles…TL : ça va ça va Jane…) Jane down.

**Comment Jane le coince ?**

En deuxième interrogatoire peut être une mise en scène dans un restaurant : lui propose de déjeuner. Fait porter une copie de la création du soir. Le critique goûte et le repousse

« - Ca n'a aucun goût, par rapport…

Par rapport ?

Par rapport à rien…

Par rapport à l'autre soir, n'est ce pas ?… ce que vous avez devant vous est une recréation d'un plat que personne ne connait encore…

Une seule personne l'a vue intouchée et c'est l'assassin de machin… vous M. bidule…

* * *

Vous pouvez voir qu'il y a des bouts de dialogues où il manque des noms (parce que pas décidé comment les perso s'appellent), d'autres qui ne se retrouvent pas dans le texte final parce que, entre-temps, la nature des relations entre persos on changé (par exemple, ici, la relation Jane / Rodriguez qui, au départ était juste une nana qui fait du rentre dedans à Jane qui essaie de se dépatouiller avec… la situation était drôle mais risquait de tourner en rond), ou pour des raisons de longueur du texte (toute la partie sur la femme du cuisinier aurait été beaucoup trop longue à développer).

Vous voyez aussi qu'au départ, le plat devait être vraiment empoisonné (contrairement au texte où c'est juste une ruse) avec, en exemple, un très mauvais dialogue (lourdingue).

Donc, entre le plan et le texte final, il y a beaucoup de différences.

Puis je fais un document word par chapitre où je résume ce que je veux y mettre avec plus ou moins détail, selon l'inspiration. Et ça donne ça (dernier chapitre) :

* * *

Lendemain matin. D et L vont voir la femme.

J et R au commissariat. Reçoivent les premières conclusions des spécialistes : relevé téléphonique du portable de Delfeuille. A appelé Fultard tard dans la soirée de sa mort.

Décident de le faire venir au commissariat vers 13h30

J disparait avec les photos. Dis a R qu'il a une course a faire.

13h30 : J balade R en lui disant que L lui laisse souvent interroger les suspects pour « préparer le terrain ».

Fultard arrive en nage et avec des aigreurs d'estomac. Se plaint que la scene gastronomique de SD n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Au moment d'entrer en salle d'interrogatoire R donne à J une copie du rapport du légiste.

D et L arrivent en discutant leur théorie sont étonnés de voir J interroger mais le regardent faire.

Jane tourne un peu autour du pot en lisant le rapport.

Fultard demande une aspire ou de l'alka setlzer.

Jane lui propose de déjeuner

appelle

on apporte le même plat que les photos (discussion entre L, D et R)

Fultard change de figure, ironise, goute : pas mal mais manque qqchose / Delfeuille touch ? / Exact…

Fultard se mord imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure…

J dit que c'est exactement le même plat qu'il a gouté le soir avec Delfeuille… le poison en moins. Delfeuille l'a empoisonné. Symptomes du poison sont ceux qu'a Fultard (J lui demande si c'est bien ce qu'il a)

Fultard balance tout : Le plat était divin, Delfeuille ne méritait pas le talent qu'il avait… blablabla

Scène entre D et L.

* * *

Même topo : il y a des différences en le plan et le texte final. Changements de dernières minutes, rythme, réorganisation du texte, rajout des paroles de chansons.

La « scène entre D et L » a été écrite bien avant d'être arrivé à ce chapitre et vous pouvez voir que quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, Fultard devait encore mourir empoisonné… Pourquoi changer ? chépô… Peut être que j'ai finalement considéré que Jane ne devait pas être celui qui apporte les mauvaises nouvelles… Who knows ?

Voili voilou… si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici merci d'avoir lu toutes les fadaises ci-dessus et si vous voulez faire partager votre expérience d'écriture, comment vous bossez etc, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis très intéressé…

Encore merci et à bientôt peut-être…

R2F


End file.
